


history will hate us

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latintalia, Yugotalia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of the modern era, 8 teams exist with the goal of controlling 80% of all business within New York mainland and establishing all foreign policy. However with this comes tension and for over two centuries into today, they continue to be an underground force when it comes to hitmen but of course, never seen to any public eye.





	1. general information

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this au in my head for almost 5 years so I'm very nervous but very excited. Also there are so many OC's and relationships I didn't mention but I guess you'll just find them out. I hope this will be fun and the first "chapter" will really just be some explanation and groups because they truly are the heart and soul of it. Enjoy xx

Teams :

*Their team names do have a meaning, it's corresponding to the colors that I believe fit the team. EX: Imperial is a shade of purple, the color I found most fitting to them.

• Imperial (Leader: Ivan)  
• Emerald (Leader: Sadik) • Echo (Leader: Alfred)  
• Sapphire (Leader: Tino)  
• Amber (Leader: Alistor)  
• Sepia (Leader: Yao)  
• Sable (Leader: Roshuan)  
• Scarlet (Leader: Elizabetha)  
• Lilac, Rebels (Leader: Lindita)

Team Members

*For the sake of time I will be only using country names in this specific instance: they are humans and I will use their human names but keep in mind I'll always mention their ethnic background so it's not confusing if that makes any sense (EX: 'The Argentinian laughed' like of course it's Argentina)

Emerald: Turkey, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Croatia, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Palestine, Iran, Egypt, Cyprus, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Brunei, Morocco, Somalia, Afghanistan (Alive)

• Imperials: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Serbia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Bulgaria, Romania, Armenia, Moldova, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Poland, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Albania (Alive) Mongolia, Vojvodina, Uzbekistan (Deceased)

• Echos: America, Canada, Colombia, Mexico, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Venezuela, Peru, Bolivia, Uruguay, Cuba, Puerto Rico and Liberia (Alive), Belize, Guatemala, Haiti, El Salvador (Deceased)

• Sapphire: Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Faroe Islands, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. (Alive)

• Amber: Scotland, Wales, England, Ireland, France, Monaco, Spain, Portugal, Andorra, Belgium, Netherlands, New Zealand, Australia, Luxembourg (Alive), N. Ireland (Deceased)

• Sepia: China, Japan, South Korea, North Korea, Hong Kong, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Nepal, India, Sri Lanka, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia (Alive) Laos, Bangladesh, Burma (Deceased)

• Sable: Cambodia, Seychelles, Madagascar, Kenya, Ethiopia, Botswana, South Africa, Somalia, Ghana, Mali (Alive), Central African Republic, Sudan, South Sudan (Deceased).

• Scarlet: Hungary, Austria, Slovenia, Italy, Romano, Malta, San Marino, Liechtenstein, Germany (Alive), Prussia (Deceased)

• Lilac / Rebels: Kosovo, Taiwan and Georgia.

Credit to Hetalia: Hima  
Credit to Latins: Latintalia? I don't believe this has a distinct creator.  
Credit to most Balkans: Yugotix  
All Other OC's: Me


	2. heartfelt expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has a plethora of issues and problems from himself to his team.

_New York City_  
 _September 17th 2002_  
 _7:54 PM_  
  
_—_  
 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
Ivan stumbled nervously across the streets of the city he was now calling home, not by want but by need. It was only five months ago that his eldest sister had thrown him and his youngest sister on the cheapest and quickest flight possible from St. Petersburg to New York City. The Ukranian never spoke of why, Katyusha would always say, "It is something you have to understand when you're older."   
  
The Russian boy would just nod quietly and not question a thing. He knew better than to do that to his own sister, who probably had her reasons. Sometimes he was too curious for his own good.  
  
His sister would work hard, very hard I'm fact to provide what she could for him and Natalya who was still a bit too young to exactly grasp the severity of the entire situation with them moving.  
  
"Now, if anyone asks, I don't care who, unless it's me or Natalya, your last name is Braginsky." She explained digging through two drawers before looking at their sibling quietly sleeping in her small corner of the room they all shared in the abandoned warehouse, it had water, it had electricity but was very rundown, not like that was the main issue, they had enough blankets and clothing and a substantial budget for food and other activities.  
  
"Braginsky." He repeated before wrapping himself in one of the blankets, feeling a bit hazed. The Ukranian girl handed him a check, it was the number she pointed at. The Russian gawked, it was more money he had seen in Russia, in Ukraine or in New York in his lifetime.  
  
"Four zeroes?" He whispered surprised. She snickered, "Not much in New York but I am thinking we invest in a small studio somewhere a bit more in Washington Heights, have someone who wants to set us up and then the rest is for you both to go to school while I work and get more stable."   
  
"How did you get this?" He asked before she brushed off the question. "Don't worry about it, you'll understand one day." She hid the check in her pockets before stuffing it one of the jackets burried under the second cabinet.  
  
//  
  
"Ivan is bothering me again!" Natayla screamed before the Russian rolled his eyes, Katyusha putting her hand up. "Do not fight like this, not right now." She whispered staring at the desktop on the desk she had before staring down at her hands and biting her lip, "Ivan come here, Natalya—" she tossed her a ten dollar bill, "Go down the street and get yourself something." The Belarusian brushed the crumbs from her skirt and nodded.   
  
The door closed and the Ukranian gestured the Russian over, "Come here." Her tone extremely maternal, which always worried Ivan on the inside, bad news usually followed this kind of tone.  
  
The thirteen year old sat impatiently, flicking a paper ball off her desk. "Ivan, I want to speak to you about something, about my work."   
  
//  
  
_NYC — 2018_  
 _Team Imperial_  
 _5:42 AM_  
  
_—_  
 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
Ivan stared blankly at the clock, Barely sunrise but we are almost there. He blinked and yawned, twitching in his chair and sucking in a breath.   
  
"Too much work for me." He slid his papers to the corner of his desk and rolled his eyes, wanting to throw it all out the window from the fifteenth story. "I'll give it to Anahid." He mumbled, his lips meeting the fabric of his suit as he forced himself into atleast an hour of sleep.  
  
The door creaked the slightest open and he winced and knocked over the chair, his eye twitched before he anxiously grabbed a gun from his drawer and pointed it before his sister walked in. He groaned, "You can't fucking do it!" He yelped at her before she shushed him and had him sit down after she lifted the chair back to ground level and normal.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She had to giggle a bit at her younger brother, "Have you slept?" He simply looked away which very clearly meant no. Katyusha sat on his marble desk and rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" She said before throwing a file on his desk, the Russian intrigued.  
  
"Caught on our camera's trying to install some kind of security system, Vuk found it and traced the fingertips on the label of the wire." She spoke before Ivan grinned, "Good for him." He spoke very mildly about his second in command but he knew himself that Vuk was always a good help, now if he could focus more on missions and stop shitting around so much he might make a good leader one day.   
  
"You're gonna be another year older soon." His eldest sister brought up before dropping an orange at his desk, he always forgot to eat and she knew better than he did, smiling. He didn't share the same enthusiasm and pushed the words away. "Yes, just another year older, exactly."   
  
"You know we will celebrate. Atleast us and Natalya and Anahid." She smirked before shutting the door, Ivan peeling the orange and stuffing a piece into his mouth before staring out the window, stuck to the city like a streetlight.  
  
The world seemed to spin even while he was on his feet. _Birthdays are shit._ He reminded himself before sinking in his chair, everyone in this city either hated him or loved him but they all treated him with upmost respect knowing he controlled half of this city in his palm, it wasn't something that stressed him out, how could it? He was in his game of a job since he was 14 and only kept building and building his reputation.  
  
His sister had taken care of them at an early age and now they all took care of eachother but Ivan was the center of New York City, he knew that well. Most thought for his mogul persona but very few and just as important knew it was because he could evaulate if you were worth killing or keeping alive in three seconds.  
  
_It's too early for this nonsense but might as well._  
  
He grabbed the file and opened it smirking, "Of course it's her." He said so unsurprisingly that he almost laughed. It was almost funny.  
  
—  
**_Name: IDRIZA KRLEZA_**  
 ** _Birthplace: MOSTAR, FEDERATION OF BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA_**  
 ** _DoB: MARCH 1ST, 1995._**  
 ** _Sex: FEMALE_**  
 ** _Citizenship: AMERICA, CROATIA._**  
—  
  
He stared at the file, she was quite pretty but on the most fought on team, the team that made Ivan even angrier by the second. Of course she was one of Sadik's students, as if only he would have enough balls to try and get someone to mess with them, his attempts were solid but never clean.  
  
"Good try." He hummed before taking a marker and a notepad, writing a giant x on the note and tossing it to the side, "But no match."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good first chapter; much shorter than I wanted but I need just simple set up first. Anahid is my Armenia, you'll see a lot of her.


	3. knowing what the worlds about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding that is to be expected and unexpected.

_NYC — 11/6/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _10:12 AM_  
  
_—_  
 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
  
Idriza had to stare at the two fools in her eye sight who were absolutely making a mess on the nice quartz kitchen island that was in their building by spreading crumbs and crumbs of Helva across the entire width of the table. "May peace be upon you both when Sadik comes in to see you." The Bosnian sipped her coffee and hummed before Enis had to snicker, "Oh c'mon! Idri you know he wouldn't yell at me!" He said shoving another piece into his mouth, he swallowed before continuing. "As his second in command, I say we eat the Helva."   
  
Arash laughed giddy and slapped the counter, the Azerbaijani almost falling over in his stool, Enis catching him and laughing. "I don't know if you two are worse when on sugar or on alcohol."   
  
Enis smirked and grabbed Idriza into the huddle, "Definitely sugar, you know how good we are with alcohol, we're Balkan." He reminded, Arash frowning. "You're an honorary." Idriza quickly added, Arash only laughing.   
  
The girl quickly smiled, looking out the window. Arash stared from the table, "Do you guys ever miss home?" He asked, Idriza opened his mouth to speak but Enis stood silent and got up, "No, I don't." He said sipping his tea before putting it down on the coaster. "But to live down there?" Idriza asked, "You're unaware of all the games going on and how political this entire city, this whole country is."   
  
"Idriza, we grew up and are from a country that made us experience that in three times as worse conditions from the second we were born." Enis reminded his friend and teammate who frowned, "I know but still, I would love to go back and see home."   
  
Arash felt his shoulder tighten, "I went back about four years ago just for a business thing, it was lovely." He attempted to lighten the conversation, "Idemo!" He said quite shitty, making the two native Bosnian's cackle. "Be happy we have such a great team." They hugged cheesily before Enis rolled his eyes, "Even I think this is too much!" He laughed.   
  
The doors seemed to burst open but they simply were opened at a pace quicker than expected and hit the hall. Idriza cringed, "Dražen what the hell." She whispered, shaking her head. Enis grinned, "Need help?"   
  
"Idriza, this is serious." He mumbled under his breath, "It must be serious, you don't have 80 acres of body spray on you." She teased before he slapped her shoulder and the Croatian groaned, "This isn't funny! Ivan caught you and knows you fucking set him up!"   
  
The Bosnian scoffed before freezing, "You're actually serious?" She asked, a bit more tense. "Yes! Idriza, you have to go and fix this, you know how bad they might track this." Leave it to Dražen, the person they always made fun of for being quite off duty unless on missions, to find something wrong by shitting around on his laptop.   
  
Enis grimmly commented from the couch, "You act like they probably haven't already." That was the reality and severity of the situation. Idriza sighed and cursed at herself before running out the door to go and try some kind of attempt at fixing this.  
  
Dražen sighed and sat on the couch near Enis, "Don't worry about her so much, she can fend herself and you know that." He mumbled before the Croatian smiled at him nervously, "I know, I know." He muttered under his breath before Enis scooted, "It'll all be fine." He promised assuringly, running a hand through his hair and putting a hand around his neck, he smiled and so did Dražen who smiled while looking away happily.   
  
Arash coughed obnxiously and threw a piece of candy at the back of Enis's head, they both turned angrily as the Azeri looked at Enis and gesturing towards Dražen and made a kissing face, the Bosnian throwing the candy and hoping to somehow absolutely kill him in that moment.   
  
The Croatian stood up and stared at the Azeri, "Adje U Kurac!" He yapped before slamming the door shut, Enis snickering and covering his mouth in shock. "What did he say? I'm guessing fuck you." Arash answered honestly before the Bosnian stood up, eating a final piece of Helva, "Much less tasteful than that."   
  
_//_  
  
_NYC — 11/6/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _11:30 AM_  
  
_—_  
 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
  
The Bosnian felt her entire team's stress now weighted on her shoulder. She was supposed to the smart one, the one who saved and kept them all safe but here she was, making a bigger mess and getting her tongue tied.  
  
"Oh they definitely know." She whispered so quiet she almost thought it was her inner thoughts speaking, the wires were so nicely put into the wall and roof but now they were tangled and knotted. They knew I was coming, assholes.  
  
Idriza felt one small footstep and almost flipped over at the site, turning over and pulling out a gun, anxious. She made eye contact before putting her gun down. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The black haired boy smirked,"Jesus, what a welcome." He teased before coming a bit closer, Idriza raising the gun again. "I like your choice in weaponry but I'm not the type." He said raising his hands and throwing his own gun across the pavement of the roof.  
  
She tightened her gaze before closing her eyes and doing the same, "You're on this damn team aren't you?" The man, about her age it seemed, spoke up with a grin plastered across his face. "I am, I'm mainly a hitman but I like to not kill people, doesn't vibe with my aesthetic." He joked before smiling, "I'm Šćepan." The Montenegrin spoke up before holding out a hand, the Bosnian slapped it away. "Idriza." She said firmly before he sat near her with a fair share of distance.  
  
She attempted to get at the wires which only made the man beside her laugh twice as hard. "Oh god—" he said before gesturing her hand out before doing two pulls and throwing them out of the roof of his own team's building. "There you go." Idriza's jaw dropped. "You? How did—"  
  
"My cousin, he's our second in command, I know hold your gasp till I finish, I know when he's fucked around because he leaves everything knotted, I've learned how to untangle anything after living with him."   
  
"You're Vuk's cousin?" She almost had to grin, just a bit. His response was as tongue and cheek as expected from the ten minutes she had known him. "His younger, much more attractive and important cousin." He corrected.  
  
"You're cousin and my brother don't get along. I didn't know he had a cousin, knew he had two sisters." Šćepan paused and put his hand up before staring at her, "Shit, are you Dražen's sister?" She sniffled, "Yes."   
  
"You're too attractive to be his sister." The compliment made Idriza want to push him off the building, "My brother is the epitome of self care but thanks for the compliment." She moaned, feeling the man's neediness rub off on her.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be free this upcoming Friday?" The question must've taken Idriza by surprise who only balled into laughter before stopping, "Oh you're actually serious?"   
  
"You're pretty."   
  
"You're a fucking member of our rival mafia."   
  
"Don't worry if we become Romeo and Juliet we can just kill ourselves." He teased before Idriza got up and grabbed the wires, "Dispose of these for me and I might consider." The Montenegrin grabbed them and felt a smile across his lips, "Done." He said before writing his number, "Ciao!" He yelled before Idriza shushed him, he not clearly realizing she was still an enemy in his part of town.   
  
"Oh sorry!" He whispered before Idriza felt her entire body go numb, she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. A number in hand, she quietly walked off pretending that none of this ever happened.  
  
_It's all a charade, you're smarter than this._  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'm Balkan so I love my Balkans and Azerbaijan who again, is my oc. I hope you all enjoy, I'm hoping next to do some of the Sepia or Echo team finally.


	4. the world goes tonya harding on it's knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo has a big problem and wants payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!! Finally the Latins + North Americans. They're a very very fun team to write, you will obviously see more of them.

_NYC — 11/8/18_  
 _Team Echo_  
 _1:27 PM_  
  
_—_  
 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
Luciano rolled his eyes, taking a long drag on his cigarette and staring at his teammate, his forehead creased. "You're so wrong, absolutely wrong. Big talk for someone who's team didn't even qualify for the World Cup this year." The Brazilian smirked.  
  
Manuel had to laugh before putting a hand up, he glared. "Yeah, yeah. My adopted team made it to the final and almost win, deserved to, so there's that." The Chilean gestured before stealing his lighter and crushing the old cigarette under his boots. "I know, good for them. I'd rather have Croatia than fucking France but here we are." He sighed.  
  
"I've never seen Martín take such a burst to his ego after losing 3-0 to Croatia, that solidified my love especially after Copa America." He admitted before smiling, "Your fiancé is something else when he watches football."   
  
Alfred slid the terrace door open and waved, taking a sip from his coffee and coughing at the smoke, "Oh God, you guys smoke—" he said completely forgetting before coughing in his shoulder. They only stared at eachother before the American sat on one of the chairs and stared at the view, "How is everyone doing?" Alfred asked.  
  
It had been two years of him taking over the entire team after the former leader met her own demise, Alfred had been running best an awkwardly unexpected 21 year old could, he really did try. "Fine, have you seen—" the American quickly interjected and answered, "He's on a mission with my brother." He had learned Manuel only spoke to him really if it had something to do with Martín or a mission, Luciano was much more open.  
  
"I'm good!" The Brazilian said, the corner of his lips turning into a smile. The time passed with the three just talking aimlessly, staring at the view. It truly was so nice to an outsider, the look of the city atleast.   
  
Few minutes passed before Matthew opened the door and breathed heavy, catching himself against the wall, "We have a big problem." He grabbed his brother's hand though all three followed, "I don't know what happened, we were doing the mission as planned and then we got ambushed—" he groaned and breathed again, coughing. "Absolutely one of Ivan's men, I saw that damn emblem." He recalled as Manuel kind of put two and two together and felt his face pale, _I knew he'd get fucking hurt_.  
  
They walked far too slow for Manuel who almost ran down to the recovery area. He opened the door before breathing in a sigh of relief. "Don't do anything extreme please, I'm trying to—" Sebastían started before the fiancé's were already stuck together. "Work on him." The Uruguayan rolled his eyes and did ask Manuel to atleast get a chair, which he did.   
  
"I might be wounded but I'm not dying." He laughed, winking at Manuel, the Argentinian frowning seeing his partner a bit teary eyed. "Ay, va a estar bien." He said taking his hand and putting it on his own shoulder, inlocking their hands before yelling and then laughing, "Jesus that hurts." He said to no one in particular as his brother looked at the wound closer, "Doesn't look infected though."   
  
Alfred and Luciano walked through, the Brazilian waving, knowing better now than to try and disturb Sebastían when he was working, but he gave a smile and continued, getting more and more supplies piled on his corner. "You guys can talk, I'm just working." He confirmed.  
  
"Okay, so obviously someone shot you, do you know who?" Alfred asked, crossing his arm's and sitting on the table that was empty and on the left side of him. "Some guy for sure, had dark hair, definitely not Vuk but some kind of Eastern." The Argentinan had to laugh at Luciano who quickly added, "Martín they're kind of all Eastern European, this doesn't help."   
  
Manuel got up and went over to the file cabinet before holding out three files and showing the pictures, in his hand. "One of them?" He asked, Martín glancing before pointing to the one on the left. Alfred grabbed that one from his hand and looked at it before nodding, "Sounds about right."   
  
—   
_**Name: GEORGI IVANOV.**_  
 _ **DoB: MARCH 4TH 1994.**_  
 _ **Sex: MALE.**_  
 _ **Birthplace: PLOVDIV, REPUBLIC OF BULGARIA.**_  
 _ **Citizenship: USA, BULGARIA.**_  
—  
  
"He's very, very agile. Not surprised." The American admitted, "Top knotch, can't say his first name right but I sure know he's someone you probably shouldn't mess with."   
  
The Argentinan shrugged in the bed, snickering. "I didn't but here I am, sitting in this bed with a wound! What a fantastic morning." Manuel put his head on his shoulder, "Well we found the culprit."   
  
Alfred nodded before asking Luciano to come outside. Matthew left before Martín looked at his lover and grinned, "I can still kiss you." He said, feeling needy. Manuel crossed his arms, "Just kiss?" He teased before the Argentinan laughed, "Yes. I'm so sorry to disappoint you."   
  
Sebastían groaned and pushed them away the minute they started kissing, "No, No, No, No." He yelled, "I'm not third wheeling right now and need to run tests and fix you." He pointed to his brother before the Chilean stood up, "Understood." He said before waving goodbye to his partner.   
  
"I'm not gonna die?" He asked, wanting absolute reassurance. "No, I don't see an infection and you kept the bullet in so you didn't lose more blood so good on you, finally taking my words truthfully." He said with a smidge of pride in his tone.   
  
"Okay be honest with me, how long until you think that I can—"   
  
"God if you say sex I might throw you out the window."   
  
He defensively crossed his arms and bit his tongue, "I just wanted to ask!" He yelled before his brother grinned, "Don't. Seriously, please act like you're on bed rest for atleast a week. You should've been more careful."   
  
"I was. I can't just be careful when someone shoots at me." He reminded carefully before the Uruguayan nodded, "I know, you can sleep while I work, I encourage it for once."   
  
"Say no more, I'm very exhausted." He said before leaning in a comfortable position and closing his eyes, trusting his brother to do this right while he caught up on sleep.  
  
//  
  
Alfred took him in his office before looking through a cabinet and pausing for a minute before throwing the file at Luciano, who caught it. "I am not gonna sit around and let this keep happening so I want you to hit back, I trust you."  
  
The Brazilian processed it before looking down and opening it, she was so pretty and well put together and that was what confused him. "I know, I know. She's married to the second in command of the team and if you can hurt her, I'm sure that'll show that we're not gonna be played around with. I'm not toying with Ivan anymore."   
  
He opened his mouth again before Alfred started talking again. "Don't kill her, I don't like even the idea of hurting her but it's what I think will work best, I don't want blood on your hands and a death on your name for this but I do want you to make sure they know we're not gonna just cower away."   
  
"Just break something! Her leg, her knee, something that'll really hurt but will probably recover or maybe she won't." He added grimly with a shrug and blink.  
  
"I understand." Is what followed after before the American nodded, "Thank you." He said before the Brazilian closed his door, Alfred taking a cup and filling it with water, "It's too early for alcohol." He whispered.   
  
—   
_**Name: TATJANA JANESKA.**_  
 _ **Sex: FEMALE.**_  
 _ **DoB: SEPTEMBER 8TH, 1996.**_  
 _ **Birthplace: SKOPJE, FORMER YUGOSLAV REPUBLIC OF MACEDONIA (FYROM).**_  
 _ **Citizenship: MACEDONIAN, AMERICAN.**_  
—   
  
He stared and just felt something drop. You weren't supposed to question any leader or any kill, you just had to do it and push your emotional baggage out of the way but this legitimately felt wrong. Luciano was sure Alfred had his reasons for picking her and they were decent but this entire mission seemed a bit degrading.  
  
_Her knee it is._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. There is a structure of ideas I promise but, I am just more concerned introducing teams right now, some of the culture of each team. Get the title now? I'm a huge figure skating junkie so had to add it in xx


	5. all dressed up for a hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano gets the job done but leaves a key clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this Baklava kids!

 

 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
_NYC - 11/8/18_  
 _Team Imperial_  
 _9:15pm_  
  
_—_  
  
Luciano could only groan and hold his breath, This was the price of this job.  
He did not want to hurt this poor girl, she was probably just taking barking orders everyday, not actually wanting to hurt anyone perhaps.  
  
He slipped into the last floor from the roof, gently stepping to the interlaced, patterned marble floor. It was a stunning building. Imperial was known for being boujee and fancy in all decorum, they always got foreign investment on that factor. They sure know how to do interior design don't they?  
  
The girl had very faded red hair, must've been dyed since her hair in the pictures had just a hint of red to her brown hair, he wondered aimlessly, surprised he had made it this far, gripping the club in his hand not even wanting to think about it.  
The discomfort grew and grew and grew with every single step.  
  
He jumped behind a large wall hearing heels against the same floor he had just seen. His irises peaked just barely around the wall.  
  
Same hair, glistening smile, _alone_.  
  
Either that was her or the Brazilian was an absolute idiot who couldn't identify a single person in this team. They're all kind of the same right? He cursed at himself silently before letting her walk, she seemed quite unconcerned, must've been a boring day for the team today mission wise then, curling up and making sure she was walking, unaware.  
  
_For Martín_. He reminded himself, _For my best friend, nothing else._ He felt so sorry for this poor girl but he wasn't gonna question a decision given to him by his own leader, he still had respect or atleast tried to.  
  
He walked up behind her and felt her almost freeze, stopping to breathe but before she could even say a thing he felt his hand grasped the club and bash her left knee right in the kneecap. The scream was enough to make him only do it once, he couldn't even handle trying a second time besides the instructions didn't say to kill her, just harm her severly. He threw it and prayed it landed somewhere before he felt himself absolutely bolt off.   
  
"Just run, just run, just run." He whispered to himself in an absolute sweat, not even from the running, from the action. She either was trying not to cry or was in such a state of shock all she could do was cry but he heard muffled sobbing but no screaming which only worried him twice as bad.  
  
//  
  
Tatjana had not had the time to even process what happened but she groaned, pulling her knee into her stomach and sucking in a breath as if that was going to do a damn thing.  
  
"Oh my god..." She said, holding in her tears which in return only made her cry more and harder. It was completely numb and burnt, it was severe but the feeling of her being hit wasn't bad it was more the shock and the fact she wasn't exactly sure why it happened. The Macedonian threw it before leaning against the wall, breathing and wiping her eyes.   
  
She heard heavy footsteps, seemed like running or very faint sounds of a jog, two of her teammates peaked around before one almost looked away, about to throw up. "Jana! What happened?" Ondrej asked, leaning down and patting her shoulders calmly, "It's okay to cry, what the hell happened?" The Slovakian asked, more as a statement. "I don't know, I don't know." She repeated firmly before wiping her eyes and feeling more tears come but more from the pain and not the severity of it. "Hedvika, tell Vuk we're going to Natalya and Vlad!" He yelled before wrapping an arm around her back and picking her up, being careful as possible to not touch her knee. He noticed the metal club on the floor and asked her to hold it if okay with her, it was.  
  
The Czech teammate gave a thumbs up, a bit more sensitive when it came to seeing body parts bruised. Blood was one thing, bones and tissue and skin tearing and bruising was completely seperate to her. She ran down to Vuk's office, not stopping to knock and slamming into his office. The Serbian just aimlessly organizing his pens, "Do people ever knock?" He asked furrowing his brow before the Czech girl grabbed his arm, "You and I are going to see your wife." He smiled, "My wife?"   
  
"Someone, don't know who—" she breathed in and sighed, "Someone battered her knee." He color of his face completely disappeared and he bolted out the door, Hedvika groaning and waving him off, taking the elevator.  
  
Vuk had no time to think about it before seeing the Slovakian with his wife in hand, he ran over, "Ondrej! What the fuck!" He yelled, more confused than angry. He could be cocky and handle many things in this job after years of practice but his sister dying and his wife hurt emotionally or physically were the two things he couldn't bare.  
  
He put the Macedonian down before the Serbian nodded, getting an idea as her hand wrapped comfortably around his neck, his hands tightly around her waist before he picked her up with ease. Her eyes were very red and puffy but she seemed much more exhausted and confused than sad or hurt. He brushed the hair sticking to her face, "Ljubav, what the hell happened?" He asked before Ondrej got the door and started talking to Natayla and Vlad who got stuff out and kept the club to inspect fingerprints, it was littered in them.  
  
"Someone hit me and I don't really remember why or who, just someone in darkness who came out and clubbed me right in my knee." She spoke quite well but felt herself want to cry seeing the state of her knee. The Belarusian looked up, "Tatjana, please know we have to clean and look at this, this might hurt." She warned nonchalant before Vuk sat at her side and held her hand, kissing her ring finger.   
  
"It's okay, I'm here." He gently said to her, she smiled. Šćepan approached the scene, Walking in and yelling for something Vlad owed him before meeting eyes with Tatjana who nervously smiled, knowing the only person who could overreact as bad as her husband was her brother-in-law.   
  
"Oh my god." He ran and sat near his cousin as the Czech-Slovak pair helped with tracking who exactly it was who did the damn deed. "Jana, what happened?" He asked holding her hands, gripping his sister-in-laws hands. The genuine concern was a bit too much for the Macedonin, they were constant teases and sometimes mad at eachother but the Montenegrin was always thankful his cousin found the right person.  
  
"Someone clubbed her knee." Vuk spoke up still caressing her hair. Šćepan felt complete anger overtake him before standing, Vuk grabbing his shirt, "Not now dumbass." He reminded carefully before they both sat down, asking a few more questions but knowing the fingerprints should be enough.  
  
The Macedonian gripped her lover's hand and did so with a few groans and yelps, sweating when Natalya asked her to straighten her legs if possible. They inspected and Tatjana turned to her husband.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. Or her. Don't care."  
  
"I know but don't. This probably was some kind of set up, I know it wasn't the usual team, I saw that yellow emblem, I know it's one of Alfred's."   
  
Vlad perked up. "That honestly make's a bit of sense. Georgi told me there was an Echo member he shot because he was attempting to kill one of our sponsors CEO'S." The Romanian felt Vuk's absolute inner rage monologue by the look of his face.  
  
Vuk stood up and slammed his fists on the table, beyond the realm of anger. "Stupid fucking ass! I told him don't even try if you can't fucking kill them! Of course they're gonna hurt one of our members, of course it had to be my wife!"   
  
"Did you see him?" His more relaxed tone returned, gently kissing her head.  
"He was tall, Echo member but he had darker hair, darker complex. I didn't see most of his face." She admitted disappointed, frowning.  
  
"Tatjana I truly don't know yet but it looks like he only wanted to injury you, not completely break your knee off. So I believe you will heal but just perhaps not walk as straight." Natayla admitted quietly near the end.  
  
Treading foot steps, Natalya didn't even need to look up, "I know you'd come soon enough." Not bothering to look up at her own brother. "What is going on?" Ivan approached.  
  
"Tatjana my dear, you look horrible."   
  
Vuk spoke up for her, "She was found on the floor, an Echo busted her knee cap." Ivan was surprised, "All because of our little fumble earlier?" He scoffed. He gently smiled at his friends' wife. "I will make sure for you and Vuk get the treatment. Don't worry."  
  
Hedvika called from the other side, "Tracking it right now, he found fingerprints on it so he probably didn't wear any gloves."   
  
Ivan turned, "Please rest." He said offering a hand to Tatjana who tried to smile and took it before he looked up and walked over to Šćepan, the Russian smirked, "I expect information about the Balkan girl. Saturday."  
  
He walked out and wished everyone a good night, Vuk turned, "Is she Balkan?" Šćepan mentioned how Ivan wanted to set him up with someone on a rival team to get information out of her to help them out just a bit, be sneaky. The Montenegrin frowned though, not exactly looking like he was even up for the idea.  
  
"Don't get attached, just narrow her down, act like you're interested, get information and go. That's your job."  
  
Šćepan nodded. "I know, this isn't my first time around." He bitterly spat at Vuk, the Serbian shooting him down with a look. Šćepan flipped him off and groaned, he then kissed Tatjana's hand.  
"Rest well, don't let my cousin bother you." He smirked before walking out.  
  
_Tommorow will not be fun._

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next hopefully some Sepia or Scarlet team! Still gotta introduce some teams! Hope you all enjoyed, love you all xx


	6. under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tension only builds more between four completely different teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but I also tried to incorporate more than one team this time, enjoy xx

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/9/18_  
 _Team Amber_  
 _2:56 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Allistor's fingers gently tapped his desk, he was bored out of belief. Some might say it was a privilege that his team didn't get into trouble or killed as many members as say the Imperials or Sepia members but personally, Allistor couldn't fucking stand it.  
  
Not that killing people and throwing their dead bodies in empty pavilions or below degree lakes was anything positive or fun but business wasn't supposed to be the only objective of a team. "What a sad excuse of a team we are." He gently spoke before hearing a knock at his own door, he stood up, "Yes?" He yelled clearing his throat.  
  
It was Bella, his favorite and only Belgian he knew nonetheless. "Hello lovely! Im assuming you have news?" He grinned, crossing his legs. The Belgian giggled and crossed her legs, "You are a big tease but yes! She kicked his leg but looked up seriously, handing a paper, "The Scarlet representative is here to see you. First floor in the left wing." She said handing him a mint.  
  
"Aren't you sweet?" The Scottish man asked Thank you, tell him or her I will be out in a second." He popped the mint in his mouth and he got up and hummed, hands in his suit pocket walking toward the elevator. He got in as his younger brother and French team member were also in the elevator. He grinned widely, "My favorite married couple!"  
  
The Brit groaned, "What a fucking ray of sunshine you are." He said only holding onto his partner's hand tighter. Francis snickered and patted his shoulder, "I saw the representative in the hall you know! He's very smart, I met him once when we had to exchange files." He nudged the Scot's shoulders.   
  
Aruthur groaned, "Francis my dear, dont encourage his flirting habits. We are already tortured enough in our own building aren't we?" Allistor smirked, "Hey I'm damn proud of it. Anything to make third wheeling absolutely displease you, I will find my match someday." He said rubbing his brother's hair as he yelled in anguish.   
  
The elevator opened and he waved a goodbye, "I'll see you both later!" He yelled before sliding across his building's main floor. Chandeliers engraved into the gold painted ceilings.  
  
He noticed a blonde about the size of his brother.  
  
"Hello?" He said uneasy a bit, not really having interacted with many Scarlet members besides the important ranks. The blonde turned, "Are you actually the leader?" He coughed trying not to laugh.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're not as put together as I believed is all." Allistor almost felt offended but couldn't snap back realizing how messy his hair was compared to usual and that he could've definitely put on more well fitting clothing compared to what he threw on. "I'm so touched." He spat before sighing and leaving his hand out.  
  
"Allistor Kirkland."  
  
The other blonde looked a second before extending his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Janez Oblak."  
  
He nodded, he was quite cute— very nice blonde hair, typical looking Eastern European but definitely with much more attitude than expected. They all had an issue with interaction it seemed from his own experience but he'd never met someone so foward. "You are Eastern European I'm assuming? Sorry, your group is just very mixed."  
  
Janez nodded, letting his hand go. "Yeah, Slovenian." The words came honestly but he seemed eager to change the subject off of his own nationality, Allistor wasn't one to ask many questions about that.  
  
They walked and talked, mainly about tensions and wanting to possibly merge.  
"Merge?" The Scot was almost astonished. Janez nodded, "That's my thought exactly. But, I am simply under rules to talk to you about it."  
  
"Yes, I am aware but, Really?"  
  
"My leader, she said that it seems like a fine idea since it's been working under the Sapphire-Emerald bond, we both have a lot of tension with the same people namely Ivan." That was true. A good and fair point. "I get it, we all kind of have some sort of tension with him don't we?" Allistor stood closer to the Slovenian and nudged his hips, "And what do you think about it?" He grinned.  
  
Janez took a step to the right to distance himself, "I think it's a fine idea if you were mature enough to handle it." Allistor didn't know whether to be offended to laugh, "You don't know me!" He was impressed the Slovenian had the balls to comment on him, it was almost incredible really. "I've heard enough stories. I'm not fucking deaf. You also look the part of a teenager so fantastic job." He spat.  
  
"I'm impressed truly. Your attitude might be as big as my ego." Janez grumbled, "I'm not having attitude, I just can't stand people like you." He brushed a hand in his hair before sighing, holding out the document Elizabeta had made him print to give, "But back to the deal please— I need your permission, some kind of signature."  
  
The Scot swallowed his pride, "I just don't think it can work, your businesses could never merge and our styles of working are too different. I would be happy to invest more into your team." A reply came quick,  Elizabeta' team." He corrected. The leader stared at him, he seemed giddy.  
"Yes, yes you are correct— her team."  
  
They both nodded and stopped near the exit of the first floor. Janez definitely disappointed more didn't come out of the deal, this was his leader's main starting point and want of two years.  
  
"That's all you have time for?" Allistor grinned. Janez flipped him off and pushed him to the left, "Yes, for sure I didn't come to see you." The Slovenian grinned a bit, "We'll meet again, I'll gamble on it." The Scottish man replied before Janez rolled his eyes, less than impressed. "You're just gonna lose money I'm sure you don't have."  
  
"But sure, see you around."  
  
//  
  


-: ✧ :-゜・．  
NYC - 11/9/18  
Team Amber   
2:56 PM

—

Allistor's fingers gently tapped his desk, he was bored out of belief. Some might say it was a privilege that his team didn't get into trouble or killed as many members as say the Imperials or Sepia members but personally, Allistor couldn't fucking stand it.

Not that killing people and throwing their dead bodies in empty pavilions or below degree lakes was anything positive or fun but business wasn't supposed to be the only objective of a team. "What a sad excuse of a team we are." He gently spoke before hearing a knock at his own door, he stood up, "Yes?" He yelled clearing his throat.

It was Bella, his favorite and only Belgian he knew nonetheless. "Hello lovely! Im assuming you have news?" He grinned, crossing his legs. The Belgian giggled and crossed her legs, "You are a big tease but yes! She kicked his leg but looked up seriously, handing a paper, "The Scarlet representative is here to see you. First floor in the left wing." She said handing him a mint.

"Aren't you sweet?" The Scottish man asked Thank you, tell him or her I will be out in a second." He popped the mint in his mouth and he got up and hummed, hands in his suit pocket walking toward the elevator. He got in as his younger brother and French team member were also in the elevator. He grinned widely, "My favorite married couple!"

The Brit groaned, "What a fucking ray of sunshine you are." He said only holding onto his partner's hand tighter. Francis snickered and patted his shoulder, "I saw the representative in the hall you know! He's very smart, I met him once when we had to exchange files." He nudged the Scot's shoulders.

Aruthur groaned, "Francis my dear, dont encourage his flirting habits. We are already tortured enough in our own building aren't we?" Allistor smirked, "Hey I'm damn proud of it. Anything to make third wheeling absolutely displease you, I will find my match someday." He said rubbing his brother's hair as he yelled in anguish.

The elevator opened and he waved a goodbye, "I'll see you both later!" He yelled before sliding across his building's main floor. Chandeliers engraved into the gold painted ceilings.

He noticed a blonde about the size of his brother.

"Hello?" He said uneasy a bit, not really having interacted with many Scarlet members besides the important ranks. The blonde turned, "Are you actually the leader?" He coughed trying not to laugh.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not as put together as I believed is all." Allistor almost felt offended but couldn't snap back realizing how messy his hair was compared to usual and that he could've definitely put on more well fitting clothing compared to what he threw on. "I'm so touched." He spat before sighing and leaving his hand out.

"Allistor Kirkland."

The other blonde looked a second before extending his hand and shaking it.

"Janez Oblak."

He nodded, he was quite cute— very nice blonde hair, typical looking Eastern European but definitely with much more attitude than expected. They all had an issue with interaction it seemed from his own experience but he'd never met someone so foward. "You are Eastern European I'm assuming? Sorry, your group is just very mixed."

Janez nodded, letting his hand go. "Yeah, Slovenian." The words came honestly but he seemed eager to change the subject off of his own nationality, Allistor wasn't one to ask many questions about that.

They walked and talked, mainly about tensions and wanting to possibly merge.  
"Merge?" The Scot was almost astonished. Janez nodded, "That's my thought exactly. But, I am simply under rules to talk to you about it."

"Yes, I am aware but, Really?"

"My leader, she said that it seems like a fine idea since it's been working under the Sapphire-Emerald bond, we both have a lot of tension with the same people namely Ivan." That was true. A good and fair point. "I get it, we all kind of have some sort of tension with him don't we?" Allistor stood closer to the Slovenian and nudged his hips, "And what do you think about it?" He grinned.

Janez took a step to the right to distance himself, "I think it's a fine idea if you were mature enough to handle it." Allistor didn't know whether to be offended to laugh, "You don't know me!" He was impressed the Slovenian had the balls to comment on him, it was almost incredible really. "I've heard enough stories. I'm not fucking deaf. You also look the part of a teenager so fantastic job." He spat.

"I'm impressed truly. Your attitude might be as big as my ego." Janez grumbled, "I'm not having attitude, I just can't stand people like you." He brushed a hand in his hair before sighing, holding out the document Elizabeta had made him print to give, "But back to the deal please— I need your permission, some kind of signature."

The Scot swallowed his pride, "I just don't think it can work, your businesses could never merge and our styles of working are too different. I would be happy to invest more into your team."  
"Elizabeta's team." He corrected. The leader stared at him, he seemed giddy.  
"Yes, yes you are correct— her team."

They both nodded and stopped near the exit of the first floor. Janez definitely disappointed more didn't come out of the deal, this was his leader's main starting point and want of two years.

"That's all you have time for?" Allistor grinned. Janez flipped him off and pushed him to the left, "Yes, for sure I didn't come to see you." The Slovenian grinned a bit, "We'll meet again, I'll gamble on it." The Scottish man replied before Janez rolled his eyes, less than impressed. "You're just gonna lose money I'm sure you don't have."

"But sure, see you around."

//

  
-: ✧ :-゜・．  
NYC - 11/9/18  
Team Scarlet   
4:56 PM

—

"Oh finally. You took longer than expected." The Hungarian leader spoke from the main floor office. Her perhaps-too-large office, though it wasn't her fault. It's simply what Gilbert constructed for himself and what she had to inherit, she didn't want to change what his vision was.

"Yes I'm aware." Janez cut in, running his fingertips through the sides of his hair. Elizabeta knew Janez very well, his nerves were always prevalent when he failed or didn't do a task. "He didn't sign did he?" The words cut him, he looked down, simply took a sip of his iced coffee, setting his leaders down at her desk.

Elizabeta groaned, "Damnit! Why!" She yelled in anger but not directed toward Janez. The Slovenian stood and leaned at the doorframe, another sip, not exactly finding anything to say at the minute. "He said the work is too different, he said our styles of ethic wouldn't be able to work." The Hungarian tried not to let her anger show, "Fine." She spit throwing the file at the trash.

"I'm sorry."

"Janez it's not your fault, you just had to talk, he clearly can't see this is a good opportunity."

An uncomfortable almost exhausted emotion sprayed inside the room, Elizabeta stood up and looked at a picture on her wall. It was her, a second in command at the time with the former leader: Gilbert.

Three years since he died, on that roof, fucking idiot.

Anyone could see the influence he had, he was a fantastic leader and had the whole world ahead of him; he was egotistical but also a strong, well minded and kind leader. A rarity now, especially considering Ivan was the main man in this city.

"Do you think— do you think he's proud? Of me, of the team." Her lips pryed into a forced smile, pretending to be okay with the thought of him being gone. The Hungarian's eyes became watery, her fingertips blotting the creases of her eyes.

"I mean, you were his second in command weren't you? Of course he's proud, he knew you would eventually be leader." She nodded, that's all she could really do. "Thank you." The words came gently, "It's just the truth."

She grinned and grabbed his waist and hugged him, "God! Do you remember when we first met. You're still a brat sometimes but you're like the son I never had." Janez groaned before rolling his eyes, "I mean I don't really remember being 8!"

Their age difference wasn't that major but it was apparent. She was now 29, He was 22, the leader and her second in command, trying to work an entire mafia.  
"I still remember! You were just annoying then as you are now." She teased.

"Atleast I didn't quit!"

"Surprised you didn't truthfully."

"I like the benefits what can I really say?"

"I know you are very motivated by money and—"

He interluded, "Hey! Sterotypical, I am motivated and attracted to wine, sweets and nice things: doesn't have to be specifically money." She pushed him out and laughed, "Go eat please. Send Vash down I need to talk to him."

"Got it."

//

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_   
_NYC - 11/9/18_   
_Team Emerald_   
_7:50 PM_

_—_

Idriza stood in the corner of an open shop, tapping her heels against the dirty New York City sidewalk. She would truly never understand how so many, millions, could live in a city so damn crowded, polluted and most of all, loud. It was definitely a different world than Mostar, _hell_ : even from outside her window it felt like a different world until you stepped on the streets.

Much different from her original home and much different now, though she didn't live in a small, four square foot apartment. She lived in an 50 floor building. All beautifully spaced out and decorated with a fantastic view and not as much noise from their own patio. So did anyone who was in this damn job, all the teams got their fancy, 50 floor buildings; decked out in whatever could possibly be bought.

Idriza was beginning to be agravated however, the New York ideals of housing trying to distract her from what was supposed to be some kind of plan. "If he doesn't come in 5 minutes, I'm leaving." She mumbled to herself, checking the time on her phone.

This "date" which she had surprisingly agreed to was the last thing she wanted and hiding it from everyone was much easier than she thought. No one ever thought Idriza, star student and miss congeniality would ever betray her team and their trust. Betray seemed a bit of a harsh word, she was still disciplined, she knew this was some kind of chess game.

"Idriza!"

She winced but peaked her head up, she waved her hand over to the Montenegrin who came over, smirking, impressed almost. "You look very, very—" the Bosnian putting a hand up, seeing him completely gawk over her. "Save it. Thank's for making me wait." She spat, fixing her black, unfortunately tight, wrap dress. "You're still the same angry girl I met, wonderful."

She hid it with a smirk, "Still an overdressed brat." She said adjusting the tie on his black and white suit. "Overdressed?" He laughed, "I believe you mean hot." The reply came quick, "You certainly look like you might overheat, indeed." He felt himself gravitate toward her and coughed putting an arm around her shoulder, he smiled.

"So, I'm assuming you picked just the most perfect place?" Her brows cocking up at him, curiously. "How did you know! Of course I did. I said we're gonna do anything that isn't clubbing." Šćepan hummed walking down the street but kept his contact on the shorter girl in his keeping. This almost felt wrong, what he said wasn't scripted but he knew what his job would entail.

It was proving difficult to not genuinely fall for his own enemy, she was the first girl he had met in both this setting and his own team that wasn't a complete prick with an expressionless face or even worse, was just constantly giggly and clearly, in some kind of need for help he couldn't provide. For someone he had met only days ago, she was pretty well put together.

 _Just remember your job. You need information_.

"Tell me, what's a gorgeous girl like you even doing in such a sad job." She raised her brow, "I quite enjoy my team actually, they're my family. I know you probably couldnt relate but, much better than living in Mostar where everything was in a state of hell."

He blinked. "Oh." Was all he could really express. "Your parents must miss you though, yeah?" He pryed on.

"No. My mother died after my birth and my father knew the authorities were after him and ran away when I was about 5, don't know what happened after that, my brother really took care of me until I decided to be rebellious and take a plane to this shitshow of a city."

Well _shit_.

Šćepan nodded, "I understand." She scoffed, "Please." The Montenegrin raised his hands innocently, "I do. I was never worried about dying, I lived in Kotor, it's a beautiful town; I had a wonderful mother but both my parent's were just too sick after the war, they passed peacefully but moved with my cousins to New York and well, safe to say you can guess where the next puzzle piece is."

"But besides that uncomfortable shit, you ever go back?" She was surprised at the question, "Mostar? Sometimes, I go back to Zadar sometimes with my brother but, not for fun stuff; sometimes we get down time but it's mainly paperwork." Šćepan became a bit weeded with jealously that she got to go places, "Atleast it's something. Ivan doesn't let us, he can go back to Moscow or Dubai but unless it's a high tension matter where he can't be spotted, we aren't allowed."

"Your leader's a fucking bitch." He gripped her shoulder tighter, "Yes, I am very aware but keep in mind we're in a public place." He mumbled before sliding his hand down to hers, she reluctantly took it.

They began to drift from their work and talk of mainly dream vacations.

She would snicker at how romantic his destinations were and then he'd laugh at how damn cold her's were. "Astana? In December? No thank you." He laughed, approaching the place which turned out to be one of the most fancy restaurants she had ever seen, a level of discomfort filled her.

She couldn't stand the environment in those places, she wanted to suffocate whenever Sadik took her to these places because they had to meet with foreign investment. "Wow." She choked out before showing an unamused expression. "Don't worry." He said before telling the hostess they had a reservation under his name.

She took them to a corner of the restaurant and down a hall which revealed a smaller but isolated area with a table and couch, they were isolated. "Thank you!" He hummed before bending down, "After you." He grinned She laughed, "Thank you. I really hate these places."

"Well good thing we are isolated!" He reiterated. They sat a close distance from eachother and she sighed, "I'm still confused why you wanted to take me anywhere."

"I don't know. You're the first girl who's been honest but still entertaining and not a complete ass to me. You're also very—" Idriza shook her head, not wanting him to finish, "Got it." She hushed him.

_Could this girl take a damn compliment?_

His patience was running thin but he knew she wouldn't a typical, easy, target.  
"You're very beautiful." She snickered, "You've said that three times, thank you."  
He scooted closer, "You deserve to know is all."

"So glad I've been on your mind." She said smiling, looking into his eyes and enjoying the moment of playing around with someone who's attractive but on your enemy team as best she could. Šćepan was completely distracted seeing her eyes, her eyes were a damn Aurora Borealis.

Šćepan flushed it seemed now the tables turned, "Yeah..." He attempted to make a move but she laughed and put her hand on his face, rubbing his hair.  
"I'm not one of your toys. I'm a lot smarter than you think."

He was in awe. "You're playing with fire." He replied only getting closer and taking her hand, kissing it. "It's all fun and games for you, isn't it?" She asked as he only could look and flash another smile, "We'll see about that."

"Will we?"

"Definitely."

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed xx I will one day get into how prussia died but not right now. A note, I really really dislike Janez's original last name so I changed to a more common Slovenian last name and a plus since it's the name of my favorite goalie, take care everyone !!


	7. paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the defected members share common thought while two team sepia attempt to solve a pressing issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally two groups I haven't talked about, chapter is shorter than usual but I'm trying to write another fic with another au that I also enjoy, hopefully out soon. Enjoy xx

 

 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/10/18_  
 _Team ???_  
 _1:27 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Jano glared on to the street and looked before crossing the packed street to get across another bothersome sidewalk in New York. He still got a bit nervous crossing the streets and feeling what seemed fifty million people bumping into him. It felt still odd to even exist within the same realm of the same city he used to be above figuratively and literally, in a 50 story building, cowering at the feeling of killing someone in cold blood for money and because someone told you to.  
  
It wasn't as if the Georgian purposely left and everyone in his former group, Imperial, simply wished him goodbye. Absolutely not. He had to leave, he obviously didn't decline to but it wasn't exactly a choice.  
  
It was have Ivan kill you or run away, never look back.  
  
So he had run away, three years ago to the day: Now he was 23 but, he still kept great contact with his sister, Anahid as well as Ivan's older Katyusha whom now seemed to be just as uncomfortable with the Russian leader as he was. His feet jumped across the tiles before opening the door to a two story cafe where one of his roomates should be.  
  
"Jano." A clear and loud voice spoke up as he made his way up the stairs to the second floor before turning his head back around and spotting his fellow friend, he smiled and waved.   
  
"It's Lindita!" He jumped excitedly before hugging his close friend and sitting down with her, taking the menu from his Kosovar roommate. It had been years they've known eachother just from missions and such but Lindita was the first out of anyone in any team to leave without a bullet to the head as she walked out the door. Ivan definitely targeted her but not much you could do especially when you had an immunity since you were still related to the second in command.  
  
"It's Jano!" She yelped back before snickering and putting an arm around his shoulder. The Georgian took his phone out and placed it on the table as he looked over the menu, "I was walking and saw a really cute Ramen shop, we should all go tonight."  
  
Lindita shrugged, "Up to Mei then." She simply answered before a waiter came up to their window-side table, ordering two coffee's and some food. The male's brown eyes inspected the view, it seemed so boring when compared to famous landmarks and skyscrapers; simply people and cars attempting to get to Third Street. But, to two former and working hitmen, it was an entirely different ball game.  
  
To say their lives had changed was a complete understatement but that did not mean it was a bad thing. It also meant that it was never a guaranteed good thing. They were still constant targets being escapees now living among the people, especially Jano and Lindita since they had so impolitely and consistently escaped and had put Ivan in his place.  
  
Especially Lindita who had the sheer impulse and confidence to completely pour gasoline all over Ivan's second home in Brooklyn and light it on fire, pulling apart wires to make it seem like some kind of issue with electrical hazards but no, all her and Ivan knew it to.  
  
He  _knew_.  
  
Jano on the other hand was only verbally in disagreement and hated with Ivan so often, what most likely saved his ass from being killed while even still being on the team was his sister, Anahid who clearly was constantly in Ivan's favor. Ivan would come to appreciate and trust the Armenian so much that it would strain their hate for eachother further but luckily, he did not ever get hurt.  
  
Not yet anyway.  
  
"It's still weird isn't it?" Lindita spoke up first before sighing, her blue-painted finger nails tapping onto the marble table. "It is but sometimes it's a good thing we left."  
  
"Sometimes? I say always, I hope Ivan burns in hell." Jano smirked at the comment, "Well you burnt his second home so you've already begun his transition down." She laughed quietly, "You have a good point. But, in all honesty; I like who we are now, I do not enjoy the constant threat but I enjoy the freedom."  
  
They sipped on their coffees and left soon after so they could get home, they weren't in any kind of rush they just didn't want to risk being target though, it be quite a stupid move to kill in front of the thousands walking on the New York City sidewalks and roads so that atleast eased them slightly.  
  
_Just keep it together_.  
  
//   
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC — 11/10/18_  
 _Team Sepia_  
 _3:45 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Leon tapped aimlessly on his laptop, pretending to look important as his South Korean partner looked over and huffed, "I can tell from the other side from this table you're not doing work! Atleast do something, play a game, don't bore yourself." He said munching on a bag of chips, spinning in the chairs placed on their floor's kitchen area.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The Hongkonger spoke up and opened tabs on his laptop beginning to scroll aimlessly through new's stories. He turned his laptop to his friend so he could read one of the headline's. "Plaque honoring Kazakh figure skater Denis Ten unveiled in Almaty."  
  
The Korean then frowned, "He deserves a whole stadium after him!"  
  
"I heard they are considering in Astana."  
  
"He will forever be a legend, it's what he deserves." Soo spoke passionately. The two had become obsessed with figure skating since stumbling upon Kiku watching Yuzuru Hanyu on the Olympic stage while taking a week to recover from an infection to the leg. Soo had been gleaming that his home country was hosting and they were wowed and would watch every event with skating after and even now.  
  
Leon hummed before looking around and stealing a chip, not really making an attempt to steal it gracefully; just putting his hand in the bag immediately. "I saw you!"  
  
"The point wasn't for you not to."  
  
Lien walked in and coughed to end their short-lived argument. She threw the file at Leon and Soo though it hit Soo straight in the jaw.  
  
"Can you just hand me stuff?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'll consider." The Vietnamese woman spoke up before clearing her throat once more. "Yao gave you both a new mission, have fun." She said before waving and stealing a bag of chips on her way out.  
  
The Korean quickly grasped the file and flinged the paperclip off. A sticky note attached on top of the files needed to identify the person whom Yao had so decided fate for.  
  
_'It is imperative you read this note: Ivan has given me this paper work so Soo and Leon specifically can work on this mission. Soo and Leon, do not question any decision and I expect this mission done and cleaned up to expectation by the coming Monday. The person attached has been haggling the Imperial's and is a defected member. Please make sure they never mess with our greatest alliance again. — Yao.'_  
  
Leon sighed, "I wonder who it could be." He sarcastically put in before throwing it to the garbage and picking up the file.  
  
—  
_**Name: LINDITA MÍSÍČ.**_  
 _ **Birthplace: PRISTINA, KOSOVO.**_  
 _ **DoB: FEBRUARY 17TH, 1997.**_  
 _ **Sex: FEMALE.**_  
 _ **Citizenship: AMERICAN, ALBANIAN.**_  
—   
  
"God damnit I knew it! It's one of Mei's roomies." Leon spoke giving the file to Soo who sighed and shrugged, "An order is an order." The younger boy could only glare, "I know you're gonna follow his orders, it's what we have to do in this job." He got as a response.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey. I am not going to hurt someone close to my best friend."  
  
"Your best friend who left the team, broke the rules and continues to be a sour talking point for Yao."  
  
"She was our best friend since we were four! Do you really want to kill her best friend?" He now yelled before Soo shushed him.  
  
"Okay the note never specifically said 'Kill her' did it?" The Korean asked. Leon was a bit confused but stared at the note again, "It does not." He said, "Okay so if we, gently talk to her we aren't inherently breaking the task, yes?"  
  
"You made a good point for once, I am impressed."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Leon grinned and nodded, "That's fine but bring a weapon atleast make it look realistic." He mumbled hitting him in the shoulder. "I know what to do I am a professional! I'm 25 Leon, not a teenager anymore."  
  
"You still act like it."  
  
"Do you want to go see her or not!"  
  
Leon waved him off and took his coat and a basic supply of weapons in his leather jacket and put on his emblem and boots. They took the elevators and door down to the main street and began their walk to find their building.  
  
"This will be very fun." Leon spoke walking down, staring at the recently-rained on concrete sidewalk's.  
  
_Very fun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, they're not breaking the rules technically. Hope you enjoyed, Lindita and Jano are my OC's and I love them dearly. You'll see more of the defects I assure you. xx


	8. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things begin to get twice as complicated with the emerald team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating! trying to officially update once/twice a week on thursdays, I also have a ice skating au fic out, enjoying writing it !! enjoy this chapter tho xx

  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/15/2018_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _7:10 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
"Morning everyone!" Arash yelled busting through the doors on the tenth floor's kitchen hall, Enis looked up and grinned almost spitting out his food out of pure shock. Idriza didn't do a thing, just continued staring out the window, "Morning." Sadik called out to Arash which made him grin, "You all are so rude expect Sadik of course."   
  
Sadik waved, the Turkish man amused. He wasn't as strict of a leader and liked to hang around his teammates, he knew that they deserved the respect back that they all gave him, he also got tired of being cramped in his office.  
  
Dražen looked over and gnawed the inside of his mouth, "Fucking kiss up." He said before the Azeri turned his head as quick as the words came out of his mouth, "Speak up princess." He said before the Croatian raised his brow.  
  
Sadik looked over at Enis who only watched intently and worriedly, he looked back at his leader, the Turkish man only holding back a faint snicker. His expression clearly reading a _"I wanna see where this goes."_   
  
"I said you're a fucking kiss up." The Croatian repeated before they both stood up and Enis laughed anxiously, Idriza sitting with Sadik who smiled at his favorite teammate, who seemed more preppy than usual. The Bosnian grabbed Dražen's hand, "Dražen stop." He repeated softly, Arash crossing his arm's before the Croatian let go and turned, Arash hit his best friend's shoulder teasingly, "Your boyfriend is a little too much." Enis flushed and brushed him off.  
  
Sadik laughed while Enis slugged getting the gist of the situation and hiding his red face by coughing as he sipped on more coffee. Dražen coming to stand near him, the two smiled and Idriza almost had to barf. "Don't let them get to you." He mumbled, laying his head on Enis's shoulder, the Bosnian turning his frown upside down and trying to act as natural as possible.  
  
"It's my true favorite!" Sadik called teasingly at Idriza, though it was quite true, the boys turned back and all yelled insults targeted to him before the Turkish man cackled. Idriza smiling, fixing her hair before Arash laid on the other couch, spread out. "No fair it's cause she's the only hitman who's a girl on this team!"  
  
"You seem happy." The Croat commented, impressed. Idriza shrugged, an obvious grin implanted on her face. _You could definitely say that._ "It's been an okay week, what can I say."   
  
Dražen suspiciously glared at her, she was never this happy, atleast in context of the job or waking up. Enis wrapped his arms around Idriza's shoulders, "Let her be happy! This job is depressing enough."  
  
Sadik hummed, "Speaking of." They all turned, knowing what this would entail.  
"Enis and Dražen, I have a mission for you both to go on, together if okay with you." They looked up at eachother and grinned, Idriza rolled her eyes.  
  
_Fucking idiots_.  
  
Sadik passed the file down to Enis who held it tightly in his right hand. "Got it." Dražen smiled before dragging Enis out with him, they ran down the hall together. Idriza stared back at the Turkish man, "Is this actually a mission or did you just want them to spend time together?"  
  
The Emerald Leader almost coughed on his coffee from laughter, "It's an actual mission but not that hard for Enis, I just wanted them to go together, you know better than I do that my second in command is too scared to do a damn thing around him so this'll be interesting."   
  
//  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/15/2018_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _8:00 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
Enis inspected the paperwork and picture as Dražen kept a closer look on the roof top. They would occasionally sneak a glance at eachother and that would be that, being together seemed more tense than the actual mission. Thirty minutes of jumping and running had led them to this roof top, right over the supplier's personal home.  
  
The Bosnian sat with the Croat who tapped his shoulder. He pointed quickly and spoke up quietly because the roof wasn't a large, tall one like usual. It was the damn community house roof that overlooked this man's private house, a very secluded neighborhood.  
  
The plan seemed simple in concept: the man usually had a stock dropped at 8:00, if they were on time when the truck leaves and he comes out, no problem. Dražen flirts, an unassuming handsome young man who got lost, he grabs him, strangles him, Enis shoots him once in the back, a shot and they're done, sink the body in the river, cover it in bleach, whatever. The goal was too be as secretive and not be caught by some unassuming neighbor who was hiking, the houses were decently spread out but who knew.  
  
Enis looked up and gestured him to go, the Croatian holding his hand and nodding. The Croatian walking all hot and bothered before the Bosnian had to grin, a bit annoyed. "Idemo..." He whispered as Dražen approached the man innocently, holding directions they had printed to make it seem like the Croat was lost.  
  
To his suprise it was working as the man begun to point around, Enis slowly got off the roof and made it into the grass, slipping behind the smaller clubhouse. Dražen could handle most things when it came to talking, the man simply blinked as he spoke, he was Ivan's personal supplier so he must've been worried that this young man who sudde my showed up would try to see what we're in the boxes.  
  
"So I am to go left?" He asked one more time, putting the stray hair behind his ear.  
"Yes, please hurry I have a job to go to." The man frustratedly commented.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that." Dražen suddenly grabbed the confused man and threw him on the floor, his leg stepping on his back as he took the rope from his leather jacket and pulled aggressively from the front of his neck. This man was clearly some kind of fighter because he took out his knife and stabbed the croatian near his hip, he screamed before only throwing him on the floor again and stomping on him before giving the rope another minute. Heavy coughing, breathing for a minute or two until finally he collapsed right in front of the Croat. "Jesus Christ, how long does it take to fucking strangle someone." He said holding his own stomach to his hand.  
  
The Bosnian ran out and helped the Croat tie his legs and arms together, knotting it just as a simple precaution, His family was on vacation in Peru so not as if anyone would hear in such a secluded private, area. But they still had to work quickly.  
  
They dragged him to the lake out back, near his home and put him down before Enis did a shot in the back as Dražen's blood leaked from his hand, he groaned.   
"I think we can throw him in now." He said trying to rush him so Enis could attend to him. Enis had to lift him to make sure Dražen didn't accidently get his blood anywhere, the Bosnian took off his coat and gave it to the Croatian who pressed it to his wound and hissed, "Fucking Christ."   
  
They poured glue and running alcohol over the front of his body before he sunk bit by bit before Enis took his clean hand and they were on a deserted hill, the same way they came out. They stared at the lake a bit, shivering at the thought before deciding to not think about it. The Bosnian asking him to take off the coat, he did. The red had spread to his white shirt and he was bleeding pretty horrifically for someone handling it with just some cursing. "Wait—" he said before taking off his shirt and handing it to Dražen who flushed heavily, "Was that really necessary?" He whispered looking away before taking his own off and tossing it to Enis before he changed.  
  
The shirt was decently oversized but their bulky leather and felt coats made it look a bit better and more of a statement. Enis just tightened his coat and hoped it wouldn't pop open somehow. The Croat snickered looking up at him. That lake was atleast fifty feet deep, He had to sink anyway.  
  
The sky was lovely and bright but a bit chilly, of course it was. Not like the usual New York City winter though, the Bosnian only stared and sighed. Dražen meeting his eyes, causing him to look away.   
  
"I think we've done enough for today." He said before taking out gauze he had stuffed in his coat before wrapping it gently around the Croatian's stomach as he lifted the oversized shirt, "Sorry if it's tight, just wanna make sure you'll be okay." He said before taking athletic tape and covering it around, Enis swore by the Gauze and Tape method until going to their own clinic.  
  
"Thank you." He said, "Always." He said back before helping the Croatian up and pulling his own shirt over his head, they smiled before he took his hand, "Let's go! I say it was a job well done."   
  
They made it to the rooftops and Enis would hold him around the waist just to make sure he wouldn't slip somehow, he was always a bit clutzy.   
  
"Enis—" he breathed out before the Bosnian turned, "Yes?" He asked, his eyes glimmering in anticipation. Dražen looked away before looking at him again, kissing his cheek anxiously. "Thank you."   
  
Disappointment quietly raged in the Bosnian praying this wasn't some way of kindly friendzoning him. "Want my shirt back asshole." He joked before they laughed and pushed eachother before Enis grabbed his hand, "Seriously, let's go because I know Idriza is gonna have a fit."  
  
//  
  
The two made it back before their medics properly actually looked at the wound and Dražen was just told be careful, there was nothing much he could possibly do when he was stabbed.  
  
"Hey, here's your shirt—" Dražen started taking it off once he let Enis in his room but the Bosnian stopped him, brushing his fingertips across his hair, "No, no. I like it on you, keep it." He swore before the Croatian stretched himself out and put a hand across the window, "Think it's hot?" He teased, laughing.   
  
"You don't need part of my uniform for that to be true." He said simply before Dražen looked up and felt a rosy blush across his cheeks, "You think I'm hot?" He laughed. Enis shrugged, trying to hide the smirk forming. "I didn't say that but of course, everyone thinks so, that's your thing."  
  
The Croatian took a chance and stood near him, hands on his chest. "I don't care what other people think, I only care about what you think." Enis felt himself breathe in, deep. _I think you're the most handsome person alive, that's what I think._  
  
Enis felt his hands slide on his waist almost as if it was some excuse of instinct. "I think you're beautiful." He said before Dražen smiled, hands snaking around his neck, "Do you?" He pryed. The Bosnian knew the game he was playing and ran a hand down his waist, "I really, really, really think so." He mumbled lifting his leg around his waist before the Croatian rolled his eyes and leaned in before angrily seperating at the sound of a knock, "Oh fuck me—" Enis groaned, sitting on the bed.  
  
Dražen assured his sister at his door that he would be okay, no he didn't want food, no medicine, he got everything he needed. He might've been older but Idriza was definitely the worry sport of the two when it came to injuries especially.   
  
"Sorry." He whispered to Enis who felt his chance was ruined. "It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm happy you're okay." He said before getting up and smiling, leaving a goodbye before Dražen moaned when he closed the door, slamming a pillow to his face.  
  
"This fucking close Krleza!" He yelled to himself before screaming in the pillow and throwing it, smiling and toying with the cuffs of the shirt. "Too cute."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close yet so far - lily xx


	9. isn't it tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fw: suicide, death, drugs  
> //  
> love is a struggling issue with many of the team's, even past love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put warnings in the beginning and this isn't very, very deep detail but the warning still stands !! much shorter chapter but hopefully thing's will finally pick up much more.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/16/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _5:15 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
Idriza slurred and groaned, turning on her side, her hair tangled in her fingers.  
"Morning beautiful." A voice mumbled next to her, sounding just as exhausted.  
Her whole body rose in shock before her irises could finally focus on her room, her green eyes finally stumbled upon her friend, her friend that turned into a date that turned into sex that turned into an entire secret shitshow after one meeting.   
  
_We're still doing this aren't we?_  
  
The Bosnian laid back down and put her pillow closer to the male and hummed gently, "You have to leave you know."  
Šćepan snickered definitely amused by how her first words when she awoke weren't kind or loving, they were for him to leave. "Tired of me already?"  
  
"No but if anyone catches you here they will so gladly throw you out this window, clothes on your not." Her voice was serious but she still smiled throughout the sentence, she was too tired to make it any more witty, a hand on his cheek. The Montenegrin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get it!" He almost yelled before Idriza shut his mouth with a hand over his lips, "Can you fucking calm down? It's five in the morning!" She peered to her phone before the male apologized mouthing a "sorry" gently pulling her hand and brushed their lip's together, "Sorry." He whispered again before leaning back into the pillows, glaring at the roof.  
  
"So what are we?" Idriza finally asked, it came quietly as he wrapped his arm's around his waist tightly. "Secret lovers, yeah?" Idriza hated the word secret, it almost had become some sort of a trigger for her, the pure idea that she was betraying and not being open with the people that had raised her. "Don't say it like that."   
  
"It's like Romeo and Juliet and if it all goes bad well— we know what to do." Šćepan thought it was hilarious but the Bosnian in front of him clearly did not. He smirked, "Oh my god! I said that when we first met." He said putting two puzzle pieces together, feeling quite impressed with his memory skills and analogies.  
  
"Go. I'll find you later." She reiterated. The Montenegrin rolled his eyes, "Damn you really are a tough one huh?" Idriza pushed him, "You'll thank me when Ivan doesn't dispose of you." She placed her fingertips under his chin and gave him a small kiss, her fragant floral-perfume lingering in her room.  
  
"Bye gorgeous." The last thing the Balkan whispered, kissing her hand after getting dressed, still with bed-head but not exactly bothering, most thought he was asleep until the afternoon anyway so it was quite authentic to tell the truth. "Dobro je videti vas moju ljubav." The Montenegrin flushed before the Bosnian shut her door gently telling him to go out the back, he gushed not really listening.  
  
He felt his stomach explode in both sadness and happiness. It was one giant pot brewing, knowing that someday he would have to come clean or atleast tell her how this situation is supposed to be going.  
  
_**Happiness.**_  
  
Her scent, her smirk and small, sprinkled dry insult's more directed at him in a teasing way. She was beautiful, understanding and could kill him anyday with whatever weapon's Imperial had supplied her with. Beyond smart, Šćepan only stumbled when Ivan would press on him for more information, saying how secretive she was and how he needed more time.  
  
_**Sadness.**_  
  
This was a job, a damn task. Get as much information out of her, leave her in a week and report constantly to Ivan. She had to have a weakness, secrets. "Don't even think about it Šćepan..." He whispered, his hand against his heart. This was much more difficult than expected because she was everything he loved and had never experienced in previous missions.  
  
A woman who could actually stand on her phone, be witty, beautiful, not someone who would just giggle and shake her head when he spoke simple conversation, someone who didn't beg for anything but still made their interest's clear. He almost wanted to throw up at how romantic he sounded, "This how fucking Vuk feels? Jesus."  
  
"I fucking hate this." He cursed at the dim moon and stars that simply stared back. "I have to come up with something."  
  
//  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/16/18_  
 _Team Imperial_  
 _9:31 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Feliks gripped a file in hand, enclosed in a beige cardboard folder, a paper clip surrounding it. It looked like normal work Ivan might give him, assignments, it looked like something he would receive from Vuk or Ivan for a mission, to wipe someone out. He always kept things secret especially in this team, this job. The money and the security they promised and gave wasn't worth a damn second of this shitshow.  
  
The papers slipped out of the file and dropped in his lap. The Pole picked one up and crumpled it in his hand's, the scent stained from what must've been old coffee because of the brown corners.  
  
_**———**_  
 _ **Dear Feliks,**_  
  
_**Handwritten letters are much more romantic, don't you think?**_  
  
_**I know we have all this technology but I like to spend time in my day to write these. Elise is good, she will make a good wife for me: she is very beautiful, smart, trusting and a good friend.**_  
  
_**But she's not you, that's my problem.**_  
  
_**There is not much to say tonight but, I miss you.**_  
  
_**Please come see me, I love you.**_  
  
_**From,**_  
  
_**Gilbert.**_  
 _ **———**_  
  
"Oh god..." He whimpered, ripping the letter to shreds and feeling his entire eyesight become blurry from tears. "No—" he shook, his whole body leaning against his wall, he opened a new bottle of alcohol that was on his bedside and took two shots: one for him, one for the German who had passed. It was two years of secrecy, it started as an odd friendship and then perhaps unfortunately evolved into something unexpected.  
  
_He was supposed to get married dammit!_  
  
Elise was far too good for anyone, when he died and Feliks sat on his death bed, there was no bitterness. She simply would wipe her tears when he explained, when Gilbert finally told her minutes before he died. Her fingertips would just push the hair out of her face and pat the back of the poor Polish boy, who cried for atleast three hour's on hand.   
  
She was never once angry, never once raised her voice, she just kept the ring on and stayed hush. She knew better than to distrub Feliks and even offered him closure which seemed absolutely idiotic at the time. _Oh yes, let's talk about how my fiancé cheated on me with someone from a different team._  
  
It was only months later he realized that she was truly the strong one. She could've happily degraded him to filth, killed him, done whatever she wanted, what she deserves to. Being cheated and hurt like that, but she instead stood quiet and kept her guard up.  
  
Feliks pondered for a few minutes, feeling just a bit hazy from the alcohol before chugging a good amount of the bottle, managing to not spill any on his uniform, the Imperial emblem almost mocking him. Taunting him. Decades of this has become too much, his best friend had escaped and made it very clear that the Polish man should come along. He kept a good contact with Toris when he could, he truly did try his best but it proved a bit difficult even with smartphones, it was all haywire constantly for this team.  
  
"God, I hate you for this." He spat at himself, at the ceiling which turned in a blur. "I miss you so much." He whispered, his hand's grasping the rest of the letters. Something glimmered in his head, something irreversible.  
  
_Fuck it._  
  
The Pole went to his bathroom and smuggled out the drug's he kept in his jacket, usually for identification and to help the dirty work. Ectasy and his own Antidepressants sat on the marble counter, mocking him. His hair swizzled and tossed around in his face, "Finally Ivan will be gone, out of my head, out of sight." The entire bane of his existence, this team. He had met some of his closet friend's however, this did not stop him from being used as a puppet by Ivan.  
  
The drugs slipped into his hand's and he just begun to go at it, whatever would make it go fastest.  
  
For fifteen fucking years I've been under you, asshole. You've killed everything that was dear to me, made my best friend run away because you were selfish. Pierdol Się!  
  
"Please let me see you again, please..."  
  
He felt himself want to collapse and guessed it was working, coughing obnxiously and slamming his hands on the tile, his eyesight getting dizzy. This is what he wanted, to beride of this entire life he lived, it wasn't worth living anymore and wouldn't be once you were stuck in a system like this. He groaned and closed his eyes, hoping for safe passage.  
  
"Karma will be a bitch, Ivan." He muttered before the scene faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, I'm struggling with motivation so bad but I'm trying, next chapter will be interesting for sure.


	10. and I confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old friend's reunite and a grand charade happens, leaving more than one team mad, three actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! I am starting to get motivation yes! hopefully you all are starting to see the story is obviously everywhere character wise but it's a damn Sapphire/Emerald vs Imperial face off and all the other teams just place bets (I'm kidding, there will be much much more conflict) but, my tumblr is @leljaaa please leave any questions about this story there and give a follow! xx - lily.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/16/18_  
 _Team ???_  
 _7:56 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
Mei hummed and turned the page of her book, laying into the couch; body spread out against the cushions as her face implanted the light blue pillow.  
  
"Hey Jano— when is your friend coming?" She asked, an obvious smirk appearing on her face the minute she said the word friend, as if there were imaginary air-quotes around it. The Georgian huffed, knowing _exactly_ what the Taiwanese girl meant to imply, "He is just a friend I know, we owe him a lot you know! He bring's us money from our contracts!" A gentle reminder plagued the three as they sat in their decently spaced studio condo, overlooking those busy New York streets.  
  
Every team had different clauses and fine print but it was known fact that every team, whether liked or not, had contracts when it came to income. Whether you were defected or not, you still earned the paycheck every month. A large sum to, especially for the three of them and their own independent work.   
  
Of course, when you killed or did task's it could earn you even more money from the leader but many didn't push for that since the clause also included your own space— your own damn floor almost, if you worked for your leader and loyally. Fine print was something their leader's failed to discovered until all three of them ran away, how charming.  
  
_**Clause A, Subsection IV**_  
•  
_"All member's defected or present in all underlying cases are to be granted the average monthly sum until he or she shad turn thirty years of age, after thirty contract renewal is an option or they may lease the preexisting conditions."_  
  
Smirks and money ablidged, it was a quiet deal between the team's and defecter's. Arash, a Emerald with high enough status, was at their doorstep with three check's for 15,000 grand. They saved and spent their money careful knowing Ivan especially would fuck over Jano and Lindita any chance possible. A sudden ding at the door turned their attention before Mei got up excitedly, the Taiwanese perking up and winking at Jano before he rolled his eyes.  
  
She was more surprised at what she saw at the door. "Hello?" she asked, a bit confused, wondering if it was a joke or wrong door number.  
  
It wasn't Arash but he still had the Emerald emblem. Slightly taller, dark hair but very hazel eyes, foggy expression with much more straight hair. "Hi, Arash had to take a mission, I'm here to drop check's?" He waved the sums of money in his fingers and gently handed them to the girl before collapsed on impact due to someone kicking herself into his arm's.  
  
"Shit!" He yelped before falling into their carpet, face down. Lindita nervously inched, "Sorry! Sorry! But Enis I—" Before she got another word out he was jaw dropped and hugging her back just as hard and smirking, suddenly yelling in some language Mei and Jano weren't very aware of. They both got up and Jano closed the door, ripping into his check.  
  
"So you know our friend I'm guessing?"   
  
Enis, still hugging the Kosovar let go, "Oh yeah, way before any of you." He boosted before Jano glared at him suspiciously. "Him and my brother, Vuk, they were both second in command's when they came to New York from our area and they never got along very well but we always were sneaky kid's and we celebrated all our holiday's together since my sibling's were Orthodox Christian and we are Muslim— well not strict but kind of?" She tried to explain.  
  
"That's well enough, if you trust him, so do we! Do you want tea? I make a great milk tea!" Mei inviting him as long as he took off his shoes, he obliged and laughed, "Yes, I don't mind." He smiled.  
  
They eventually all sat in a circle and laughed about their old stories all being in their respective gang's. "So you and Dražen still a thing after all these years?" Lindita pressed, smirking. Mei and Jano grinned and obnoxiously gave a gasp and stared at the Bosnian as if they understood any part of the situation, they seemed in it only for the plausible drama.  
  
"Who's Dražen? Pretty nice name."   
  
"My best friend, he's another hitman but a lot of times he specializes more in the tech side: hacking, tracking, all that shit." He took a swing of the tea before Lindita laughed manically, "Oh god you're just friends? Sheesh! I thought my love life was bad." her fingers running through her hair as she adjusted braid.  
  
Jano cut in, "Wait so are you two a thing or not?" This question seemed to cause an absolute Pandora's Box situation as Enis poured his heart into the question, like this would be his own allegory. After thirty minutes of explanation's the three reached a conclusion: Enis is a damn fool for not admitting his feelings. "Second in command and can't even tell your boyfriend you love him."  
  
"Second in command and too busy for a love life." He corrected, grabbing his third cup of Mei's Taiwanese Milk Tea. Enis shifted the conversation to Jano who was simply glaring down at this phone real quick as the two Balkan's argued. "Aren't you Arash's boyfriend?"   
  
Mei and Lindita collapsed on eachother choking on the drink and almost snorting. The Georgian grew redder, "No! No, No, No! We are not together!" he said covering his face and crossing his arm's, "We're close." Enis grinned, "He sure talk's about you a lot." Jano perked curiously, "Wait, what does he say?"  
  
Enid stood up and smiled, "Maybe you should ask him yourself. I hate to leave so early but I know my team needs me for some reason I'm sure. It's nice to meet you two!" They sweetly hugged and greeted him a goodbye before exchanging numbers and Enis headed out.  
  
"He's nice! A little prude and blind but very nice." Mei shrugged before Lindita yawned, "He's always been close with me, I like their team a lot." The Georgian laughed, "Well now you're stuck with us!" Jano wrapped his arm's around the two girl's shoulder's.  
  
"And I don't want it another way."   
  
//   
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/22/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _1:28 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
A chilling wind breeze blew through the skies; Arash, Idriza and Bashar all on a lonely rooftop scouting for the best option to complete the given task. "So Sadik said we have to?—" the Palestinian leaving a blank in his voice for Idriza to fill in exactly what he was missing here.  
  
"There's someone in Sepia who we've been instructed to attempt to kill. From Japan, Kiku Honda. He's the grand charade in his team and the biggest ace card is how Sadik put it." she explained before the other man cut in, "So he wants three of us to kill one guy?"   
  
"He's pretty good, he has the most kill's out of anyone at 30." Arash whistled, the Azeri impressed. "He must get bank."  They traveled, the direction's and the three leading themselves into a deserted roof confused. "This doesn't seem like the kind of place Sadik would lead us to." Bashar expressed, though they all thought the same thing.  
  
"This has to be a damn scheme."   
  
Three gun's simultaneously clocked in their direction, Idriza quickly getting out her own and Arash following the same, Bashar slower but more scoping the view. "Oh fuck me." Idriza groaned at the shadow's projected onto the roof from the east but before their teammate looked up, he felt a great ache in his shoulder and collapsed with a scream. The heat growing greater and greater in his muscle, blood spewed from his wound; he was shot. "Shit—" Arash looked back but they both had to adapt and stand over him, the blood cascading to their leather shoes.  
  
Another gun shot but this time to the floor, making the two standing jump. "Yes. It was a scheme." A voice softer than expected rose, sternly staring them down. Three Sepia members emerged from their right side, perched on the close by roof. One was a woman: quite tall, straight black hair and eyes that looked ready to kill at any given moment, the one on her other side was a tall, more tan counterpart but he looked more tense, as if he didn't want to be in this position right now.   
  
The one in the middle was the damn guy they were instructed to hurt. Kiku Honda, slim but very commanding, clutching a pistol in hand, eyeing down the two Emerald's.  
  
You know I'm always impressed how you never check the handwriting. Almost too easy."   
  
_Oh, so it was a charade_.  
  
"Lien just had to write over your leader's handwriting, I'm surprised you didn't look close at the signature, or were so confident that you didn't even stop to think?" He pressed further, Idriza fuming. It was such a stupid mistake, _her_ fault.  She felt her expression become dull, "Quite cocky for someone barely recognisable as an adult with that face." Idriza spat.  
  
Kiku shot at her leg but she jumped back and fell into Arash, it hit the floor again.   
"You're quite mouthed, unsurprised. My leader warns about you." Arash made a shot and it grazed the other male's leg and he fell before Lien grabbed him again, The Indian quickly standing.  
  
A shot came from the other direction and hit Lien directly in the thigh, she went down but simply shook, holding in breath's and covering the blood with her hand's as if that would help. Neeraja quickly falling and covering her, Kiku looking desperately at her. Arash was now confused, was there more than one trap planned?  The Azeri grabbing Idriza and whispering, "Idriza, I think we have to go now." The Bosnian groaned, "Say no more." She replied before both of them helped their teammate up.  
  
"This is for Martín, fucking priss!" The man hissed before shooting at Kiku, he skipped quickly to a place near with a covering, Arash and Idriza dragging their Palestinian teammate to the other corner but they simply sat placed and amazed. Manuel took another round before his gun was emptied, "Alfred, now!" The Chilean scarmbled to refill his gun with ammunition before the American stomped his feet impatiently, "Kiku."   
  
The Japanese name cursed under his breath, gently holding Lien's hand before giving his two teammates a stare and realizing that the Emerald member's were now gone. "Alfred. We meet again." He smirked, trying to keep his confidence in the right place. His gun aimed right at Kiku's head, "Your collaborative team did something quite unkind to my own second-in-command."  
  
"And I would gladly do it again if it meant seeing you squirm, from me and all of Sepia." Alfred blinked before a bomb of powder erupted and the two coughed heavily, "Fucking shit! Manuel, down." He yelled before the Chilean attempted to hold his breath out as long as possible.  
  
The mix got to their eyes and stained hard, burning like hell. "Now! Now!" He heard Kiku yell before they seemed to disappear from their sight. Alfred sat hopelessly on the roof, his knuckle's bruising from falling on the hard pavement.  
  
"Fucking dammit!" He screamed.  
  
This was the last time Alfred would let Kiku escape alive, even if he died trying. He checked on Manuel who only had some bruises and cuts, nothing major compared to the other team.   
  
"Dead or alive I'm going to get him one day, I swear to God." The American said helping the Chilean up and kicking a bullet off the roof.  
  
"That's a promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! I enjoyed this, more soon,I promise xx - lily.


	11. addicted to a losing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial struggles to get over the loss of one of their team mates but other team's are beginning to target one specific team in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello !!! thought I would do some more imperial since I left out some stuff about feliks, he is important but Ivan almost doesn't want anyone to know— wonder why. enjoy xx - lily.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_

_NYC - 11/23/18_  
 _Team Echo_  
_8:56 AM_  
  
—  
  
"This is such bullshit! We should just go right after them." Manuel spat, sitting on one of Sebastían's recovery couches, his sight recovered fine— so did Alfred's but, they suffered a nasty fall on the roof pavement and the Chilean only realized on the way back that his thigh got grazed by a bullet, lovely.  
  
"After that? You're so lucky we didn't die." Alfred commented before turning to the Uruguayan who was wrapping his wrists, "Sebastían you are the only one here that isn't a chaotic mess, thank you!"  
  
Sebastían had to laugh, "I mean your second in command is my family, think we are all chaotic, I'm just much more subtle about it." He hummed before looking at his fingers checking for any burns and tears in the skin; his knuckle's clearly dug into the rough material when he got attacked, the skin on his hand tethered and red, dusty. "I'm gonna clean this before I wrap your knuckle's, just ignore me."  
  
A burst came from the door, "Where's my fiancé!" the blonde screamed almost tripping on the way in, Martín's hair misplaced and clearly disoriented.  
  
"He's in here and fine but if you're just going to—"  
  
The Argentinian brushed his brother aside and scrambled into the Chilean's arm and just laid there hopeless, "I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Well you're too late for that but we're fine." Manuel assured, patting his lover's back. "Jesus you're touchy, eh?" He teased before Martín silently sat intact, "You should be more careful." Was all that came out.  
  
"Oh he was, I was just too late and almost killed Kiku but well— even leader's make mistakes." Alfred cut in as Sebastían finished cleaning all the dust and dried blood from his hand's.  
  
"What happened to other team they were attacking?" Manuel asked before both Sebastían and Martín looked up curiously, "Wait there was more than one team?"  
  
"Yeah Emerald, from what we understood Kiku put them up to some fabricated bullshit, they left pretty quickly after me and Kiku started going at it. They didn't do anything to us though, Sadik is better than that. He's no Ivan or Yao."  
  
Martín smirked, his head now in Manuel's lap comfortably, "I guess but we aren't exactly the best allies either, you know?"  
  
"Yeah but he's not them! He's fair and doesn't give us any shit, we do business and they hate Ivan probably much more than we ever can so good on them." The American boy admitted, shrugging. "I'm way younger to, Sadik is 37 and I'm barely 21."  
  
Sebastían snickered, "And you are, leading an entire pack." Alfred frowned, slugging his shoulders, "It's what I was meant to do! I was a second in command for Victoria since I was 13! Then when she, well— I guess retired is the best word, I took over and here we are."  
  
A cloud of reminiscing gathered around the four before a knock gently broke the pact silence. "Come in!" Sebastían yelled loud enough to trigger a response, a yawning Matthew coming in and shaking a large bag of food and drink's from the local café.  
  
"You are my savior." Alfred commented, holding his brother's hand before grabbing the coffee he knew was his, he checked to make sure it was absolutely perfect: a large macchiato with sugar, three cream's and an extra espresso shot.  
  
"I just came to see how you all are and drop by some food, me and Luis went an hour ago, long line but here we are!" He answered referring to their Mexican teammate, grabbing a toasted bagel and bringing the bag to Martín and Manuel after Sebastían picked up his usual: iced tea with an enormous amount of sweetner and two muffins, toasted.  
  
The Chilean took his coffee and thanked him, not wanting food while Martín gulfed down the rest of the food knowing Luis always ordered him a damn smorgasbord of food.  
  
Matthew sat with his brother on the bed, checking out his left hand, the Canadian glaring. "You know it was real fucking dumb of you to just grab the pavement—" Alfred had to laugh, "I know, I know!"  
  
"So I also have some news." Matthew admitted rolling his sleeves, a somber tone. They all glared, knowing something not-so-great was coming.  
  
"Feliks from Imperial, the Polish guy, you know— he died a few days ago, he killed himself."  
  
Silence was cast upon them, more in shock. Sure, death was never out of the question in this job so was betrayal but suicide was not the most well known form of passing in this field, sure mental health was often an issue with many members but suicide?  
  
"Do you know why?" Sebastían finally asked, looking at the floor as if Matthew would have an answer, "I don't know, I'm sorry. But, they wanted to keep it secret. I found out through someone in Imperial, Natalya who found him just lying dead in his own bathroom."  
  
"Fuck them." Alfred spoke up, "Alfred!" Matthew angrily hit his shoulder, "Don't take out your anger on someone who's dead. I know Imperial isn't—" the Canadian was suddenly stopped. "No, no, he was great. I had to work with him and see him a lot after Gilbert died. Fuck Ivan, I mean he's gonna keep it secret? As if him dying insult's their image, like Ivan already isn't the biggest fucking prick!" Alfred angrily yelled at no one, just the room, the wall.  
  
"Just send my best wishes but not to Ivan, to his second in command. I don't want anything I say reaching him."  
  
They all awkwardly sat before Martín nodded, "I'll do it, no worries." He took another bite of a bakery good before the tenseness easied slightly.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow I want us all to have a meeting, I'll make the call but I wanna talk about an idea."  
  
"An idea?" Manuel perked up, nervous of exactly what that could possibly entail.  
  
"Yes, that one can help every single team, swear on it."  
  
//

-: ✧ :-゜・．  
 _NYC - 11/23/18_  
 _Team Imperial_  
_6:45 PM_  
  
—  
  
Anahid huffed, sitting in her bedroom and laying back, staring at the clock inscripted on her phone or the white crown molded cielings, attempting to make some kind of sense of what the hell happened.  
  
_So he just killed himself? Why? Was he that miserable with us?_  
  
Feliks was never quiet, he was quite the opposite. Expressive, Ivan hated it but Anahid loved it. He wasn't afraid to critique and make changes that bettered all of them but deep down, he did so much that only barely came out after Natalya found him dead, drugs on the floor along with his body that no longer exuded the pure soul and wit he was known for.  
  
The Armenian got up, adjusting her jacket and emblem and taking a walk around the building that housed all of them, some (who were namely Tatjana and Ondrej left flowers at his newly inhabitanted door).  
  
"Feliks is dead. He killed himself." Natalya broke three days ago at a meeting, the Belarusian serious, the first time she ever cried; she told everyone as her brother was in his office. At first everyone thought she was playing, that she was kidding until she threw his emblem on the table and stared at it before mumbling something unintelligible to her but her sister and second in command got it and blinked.,

 _Oh,_  this was happening, this was not some cruel exercise on Ivan's part. He decided to do this to _himself_. 

Hedvika took it the absolute worst and ran out the minute she heard and her whole body quivered, the Czech's sobbing heard from the bathroom but as to be expected, the reason Ondrej and Hedvika even joined the ranks were because of their childhood best friend, Feliks who had moved to New York two year's earlier.  
  
For an hour they sat in various states of disbelief, almost all of them— expect Aruzhan showing some kind of pain in their eyes. The Kazakh just sat, almost _bored_ of the sadness, wanting to move on to something else, for this to be done with.  
  
The Armenian paced herself and made it to one of the lounges and saw herself in before Georgi and Tatjana stared up at her, usually some kind of formality, a greeting— but recently it was more followed by some questions, "How are you?", "Have you been feeling okay recently?", Something more personal.  
  
"Hey! How are you feeling?" Tatjana asked, sitting down in one of the couches, her knee still horribly bashed and bruised but she now was in a clunky cast and not with canes. Anahid smiled, "I'm doing a bit better. You guys?" The Armenian pressed, making tea.  
  
"Could be better. Heard Kiku got into a big grumble with Echo and Imperial, Ivan and Yao are pissed." Georgi commented, sitting with his Macedonian friend and eating a random assortment of chips. Anahid shrugged, "You know Kiku. He's just trying to prove himself."  
  
"That kind of suck's though, you work so hard to be in such a position to have it taken from you. I remember when Vuk had to step down for a bit because of his injuries, it was the worst day in his entire life but he atleast knew he could return, Kiku just waits and has to follow other's constantly." Tatjana sang, stealing one of Georgi's chips and leaning her head on a pillow.  
  
"That's true. Vuk still mad about your knee?" She asked, stupid question clearly because the Macedonian laughed heartily, grinning. "He won't shut the hell up about it. It hurt's like hell but my husband is so scared for me that when it's late he makes sure to leave every light on in our complex, as if I'm blind. I may be hurt but I've been on his team as long as he as. Constantly talks about he's gonna murder the Echo guy who did it to me."  
  
Georgi rolled his eyes, tensly rolling his shoulders. "How romantic of him, what a good husband." The sarcasm in his voice rapid, "He is a wonderful husband, you focus on your problems with Vlad and then you can try to talk to me about relationships, dobro mojot prijatel?" She punched his shoulder before groaning, "Seriously hope this never happens again."  
  
"I hope so to."  
  
"I miss him so much. I hope he is happy now, wherever he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! my tumblr as always is @leljaaa and thank you for all the recent kudos and views!


	12. won't you let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more secrets and even more drama arises, the pettiness will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, I liked writing this one! Kiku is a fun write and then well— balkans. enjoy this and hopefully pacing is beginning to go faster xx - lily.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_   
_NYC - 11/27/18_   
_Team Sepia_   
_1:48 PM_

—

Yao tapped his fingernails against the cherry-oak desk that covered the entire length of his office. Expensive paintings strung on the wall's and neatly organized file cabinets behind him. A sigh left his lips, the Chinese leader eyeing Kiku, almost too exhausted to say a single thing.  
  
"You are so lucky you escaped, you are so lucky Lien is okay." Was all that escaped his mouth, his gaze focused and eyeing the Japanese man across from him intently. "You know the code of this group better than anyone else, the fact you did not get our own second in command out of there quicker, let's say those idiots had a plan, huh? I am disappointed to say the least."  
  
Kiku swallowed a breath, his heart beating. Might as well take a chance. "I don't get why she is your second in commnd in the first place, I respect her very much, she is family but: I have been here for almost two decades and I am not given any position of higher respect, of higher honor. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
Yao blinked, Kiku's expression cowardly stricken. "You are not in any leadership position because I do not trust you. You are too rebellious and too much of a wildcard, okay?"  
  
"Bullshit! I am sorry for cursing you out but I have been doing my duties since I was a child, I deserve to be recognized." Kiku angry, slamming his hand's on Yao's desk, quickly sitting back down but letting the silence eat up the room.  
  
"I said the same thing, the same thing— about Mei. Look where that has gotten me. Kiku please, we can speak about this later." Yao glancing over at the picture that sat turned away from his desk, a colored photograph taken in Shanghai on a business trip with Him, Mei and Leon; the two people he could trust must, atleast he thought so.  
  
Kiku stood and began walking to the door, silence. "If you won't take me seriously, I won't hesitate to leave. Sepia has been a joke since we have joined with Ivan." He spat before slamming the door behind him.  
  
_Maybe Mei was right about all this, maybe._  
  
His heart beat at the thought of her, he had missed her so dearly but wasn't sure of her location, understandbly so but missed her hugs and all their gentle, fun banter. He missed having his better half constantly.  
  
_If you won't take me seriously Yao, I know someone who will benefit._  
  
Kiku knew this was a _horrible_ idea, he is betraying all his team has built, every code will be broken but his pent-up anger seemed to have other plans. He walked aimlessly, covering his uniform with some giant coat that only made him look more suspicious until he came across exactly what he was looking for, he knocked on the first floor door, expecting some kind of assassination attempt for him.  
  
"Yes?" A voice rang, through the small speaker as Kiku crossed to speak into it, his entire life might be ruined from one moment.  
  
"This is Kiku Honda, I want to speak with Alfred Jones, in private."

  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/27/18_  
 _Team Scarlet_  
 _10:11 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Janez shook off the copious amount of shots he received free of charge from the flirty bartender, not that he minded but not like this unassuming man ever stood a chance. He gave a good tip and headed out of the bar, the wind strumming along and hitting his blonde hair profusely, his hand's in his coat pocket's with his phone deep in the left pocket— hiding with it his team emblem, careful to pin it inside the pocket so he wouldn't drop it.   
  
He climbed up on the stairs, not really having a destination but running wildly through his building, he always liked how quiet the roof was, how secluded and far away it was from his usual life, curiously stopped noticing a face not exactly familiar but remembered from aimless scrolling in Elizabeth's office. No fucking way. The man shaking his auburn hair and with a dying cigarette in hand, he was very handsome but looked too familiar to have some fun.  
  
"Smoking is bad you know." The Slovenian hummed, standing near him on the deserted roof top, moon glimmering on his hair, he turned shaking off his anxiousness. "Yeah, thanks dumbass." The man replied, not feeling the time for the joke.  
  
Janez smirked, nodding and sitting near him and keeping his hand out, "Give me one." The Croatian looked dumbfounded, "Pridi! Daj mi, give me one." Dražen tilted his head, handing one anyway as he spoke, taking a long drag on it, cracking his neck; "I know you." He stood up and leaned in, "You're Scarlet's Second in Command, the Slovenian kid."   
  
"Well yes but I'm fucking 22, not a child. You're Dražen, my leader knows you well." He let the Croatian lit his cigarette before dragging a long pause, coughing before taking in the hazed sky. "I'm 23 and yes, I know—" he grinned wildly, "We knew eachother way back, before all this shit."   
  
_Take a chance here Janez_.   
  
"So, its quite late. Should I walk you home or are you good and have a strong partner to do so?" He snickered but Dražen frowned, like he was about to cry and lay it thick. "Oh shit, didn't mean to offend, I'm sorry—" He said a bit worriedly, the Croat waved him off and coughed, tossing the cigarette aside after getting up to step on it.  
  
"I regret falling in love." He spilled, taking a swig of some alcohol Janez had just noticed was smuggled into his pocket. The Slovenian patted his back awkwardly, not sure exactly what to say to the man he had stared at in a distance and had just now spoken to, luckily he continued his banter. "I've been in love for ten years with this asshole and here's still the dumbest man I've ever met and it's so funny he's second in command when he can't take a fucking hint!" He yelled at the sky, crying in his hands, wiping his red eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "God! We almost kissed a few days ago and my sister ruined it!" He yelled before drinking more alcohol and sighing.  
  
_Oh shit he likes someone? Well, there goes my chance._  
  
Janez simply nodded, "It must be shit. Sorry about that but, you're cute, don't let him take advantage of you, yeah?" Dražen grinned, sniffling, "Stop flirting." The Slovenian backed into the other man, "I might be tipsy but why? Are you seeing someone right now, clearly not." The Croatian eyed him up and down, "You really want to test me?" he grabbed Janez and got them both up and yanked the Slovenian over by his tie, leaning into his neck, "Tako ću te povrijediti." His breath smelling off smoke and Rajika.  
  
"It's harmless." Janez smiled, pulling out a key, "My friend's hotel, not my team building, I wouldn't wanna be seen with you but I think we both need this." Dražen scoffed, offended. He thought heavily, he would never feel the same way about one man like he did with Enis but Janez seemed like he understood good fun, his fingers against the other's waist, "The same guy you just said was cute? You're an interesting one. I will do this on term condition, okay?" Janez nodded, he wouldn't be picky.   
  
"This doesn't turn into anything, I will never love another man. Especially not someone on another team, you are for fun, not for love, got it?" The words weren't an intentional harm but felt like shards of glass, intent. "Got it." He coughed, putting out the cigarette and walking near the other man, he would usually think this was too fast paced but he was an adult, he needed relief with no consequences.  
  
What was simply seven minutes seemed like forever before Janez threw cash on the desk, keeping his key's out and humming, intentionally sliding his arm's around the Croatian who didn't protest but definitely felt the effects of it, it felt wrong. As if he was cheating on a man he loved but had yet to even kiss.  
  
Dražen stole his key's and only turned to take his coat off as Janez made sure to lock the door and turn on lights since it was dark out now, the stars showing not enough light to manage. The Croatian completely threw himself on the other man, no consequences, he felt nothing but pure want, jealously, and greed.   
  
Janez wasn't surprised but definitely stumbled a bit when Dražen threw them against the wall of the room, they were barely in the damn room. His fingers slipped through the Croatian's hair and Dražen kept his hand's around his neck, he could kiss extremely well, this guy he spoke about was truly missing out.  
  
"You're good at this." He breathed out as the Croatian kissed the base of his neck, his hand's moving to the hem of Janez's shirt. Dražen looked up, "Am I? I'm barely even functional right now." He grumbled back before Janez stopped them and made their lips meet again, a much softer kiss. "You're really beautiful, tako lepo."   
  
Dražen whined, "Don't." He responded to the compliments, "I don't wanna be sentimental right now." He said before pulling him to the nearest bed and dropping Janez on it, climbing to him in desperate want of love, something artificial but needed before mumbling, "No feelings please, I can't fall for you." He reminded before Janez got his shirt off and smiled, "You're very cute, that doesn't take feelings, it takes eyes to see that." Dražen had to snicker, his finger's lacing around his belt, "Yeah? Atleast you are smart, I'll give your stupid little team that."   
  
//  
  
It was two hours later of whining, kissing, irreversible actions later that Dražen stumbled back into the bed, turning to his left side, guilt filling his stomach but needed satisfaction in his heart completed. "Goodnight Janez." He fumbled with the pillow before drifting into a moodless sleep, not fully aware of the awe that he had just kissed, had sex with and was sleeping in a hotel room with someone considered an enemy, someone who wasn't Enis. It hurt beyond belief but he simply closed his eyes and wished for the best.  
  
Janez just whispered goodnight, staying up, his stomach hurting badly. He knew exactly why but wasn't going to say a thing out loud, he knew he had broke everything in conduct, he stared admiringly at the sleepy face next to him before shaking his head in knowing belief. He was so beautiful, very cocky but he seemed some weird kind of perfect to Janez, this was already a big mistake.  
  
He had to laugh at himself, "You did the one thing you swore you wouldn't do." He mumbled to himself before falling in a deep sleep, hoping to forget the feelings, forget everything, it was better than falling. Anything was.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! my tumblr is @leljaaa and I love hearing from any of you guys, I need to get into more teams soon especially teams besides Emerald and Imperial, I promise it will happen. xx - lily.


	13. would I lie to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dražen is in a mess of situations to say the least, Imperial attempts to make some form of peace but it fails miserably, as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one! I promise this au won't be just banter and relationships, it's just buildup, I have a lot planned trust me. my tumblr is @leljaaa feel free to leave any messages or questions !! xx - lily

 

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_   
_NYC - 11/28/18_   
_Team Emerald_   
_5:30 AM_

_—_  
  
Dražen stepped idly into his floor and tried to be as quiet possible, not like anyone would really care, people were always up and about at this time anuway; it was the perfect time to do whatever the hell mission was assigned, get it done and have the rest of the day until you're called again. He felt around his waist grabbing his keys and put his forehead against the door, regret.   
  
It felt wonderful, that was exactly the problem. He hoped it would be shitty and unamusing and just the worst thing ever, that he wouldn't have to put himself in that loop again and he probably won't, Janez was fun a night. Two if he gets lucky, he felt his pockets buzz, he picked up his phone disinterested at first before reading the message.  
  
_From: Janez_  
 _—_  
 _I hope you got home safe. That's all, hope you had a good time, you know where to reach me._  
  
_That's exactly the fucking problem asshole, it wasn't supposed to be good. We were both tipsy and lonely._  
  
_To: Janez_  
 _—_  
 _Hvala! I am all good._  
  
The Croatian threw his phone into his jacket rolling his eyes before he unlocked the door in front of him before almost jumping back in the face of another body's shadow. He caught his breath, hanging on the edge of the doorframe before taking his coat off and flushing, "Hey Idri." He grumbled knowing the pure slaughter of arguments that were about to come from his younger sister.  
  
"Where the fuck were you. You never leave without throwing a fit or texting me or Enis. I have been here since midnight waiting up for you!" She yelled, the Bosnian getting up and hitting his shoulder more out of pure frustration, she sighed— "Please don't tell me you did stupid shit. I can't take it right now."  
  
The Croatian kept shut, "Do you want truth or not right now?" Idriza impatiently raised a brow, sitting on his bed, "Whatever you decide." Her muttering barely even reaching his ears. "I was mad at— people and, I decided to go have some alone time and then got kind of tipsy on Rajika and went to a hotel with this really cute but overbearing Scarlet member and well—" Idriza shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide, Oh god Dražen you can't follow me like this, you cant.  
  
"So you slept around with someone? Not even someone! A fucking member of another gang!" Dražen shushed his sister but sighed, taking off his scarf and clearly showing an abundance of proof prompting a quiet, "May peace be upon him." She mumbled before stepping on his toes and shifting her anger on all the present marks around his neck, "So how do you plan on hiding this?"   
  
"I'm not going to." The response was stern and a surprise to Idriza who backed away, "So this is about more than anger, this is about jealously." The Croatian bit his lip knowing she was right. "You know he was scared reckless right?" Dražen looked at his shoes and shrugged, "He's not my boyfriend, doesn't need to be."   
  
"Oh fucking bullshit! He loves you so much. You are my family but Enis has become mine to, I hope you're proud of yourself." She spat, her anger clearly resonating deep. "I'm sorry Idriza." Was all he could muster before Idriza shook her head, "I'm just glad you're okay." A hug was always in question but this one was cut short by her handing him something. "It's your mission for today, have fun with this one, it's a good one." She smirked and left the room with her phone and coat in hand.  
  
Abruptly he tossed the paperclip aside and tore into the files that were binded inside the folder, God if you are here for me please don't make me deal with him today. A sticky note attached to the front in Sadik's messy but eligible handwriting, he doubled checked to make sure it was indeed his, the scramble with Sepia had everyone on ease.  
  
_Dražen, Enis, Matthew, Emil: I need the four of you (yes I got this approved from Tino, stop complaining Emil) to go speak with the three arranged members of Imperial. I trust you will keep this civilized, it is a business matter and if they ask anything not pertaining to that well, you know what to do._  
 _— Sadik, Emerald._  
  
The Croatian groaned and jumped a few times on the floor, his cheeks red in anger and embarrassment, "God, you are testing me so much!" He yelled at the wall, hopefully it reached the heavens. Enis would never yell at him, never but the pure thought of telling him what happened, hurt. Not to mention it was with the team they had the absolute relation with, lovely. His fingers grazed the papers to see the three that had been set up to meet, he breathed in a sigh of relief seeing Ivan was no where near it but only felt his anger fall further into a hole realizing who was.  
  
Number One:   
  
**_Name: KATYUSHA ALIMIVNA._**  
 ** _Birthplace: ODESSA, UKRAINE._**  
 ** _DoB: AUGUST 24TH, 1990._**  
 ** _Sex: FEMALE._**  
 ** _Citizenship: UKRANIAN._**  
  
One of Ivan's second in command's, she truly was not as bad as she looked though. She was his older sister and truly did not take an ounce of bullshit from Ivan, which everyone found refreshing since he was running his group so forcefully. She was the brains of any operation and quite diplomatic, easy to speak to but hard to please. Dražen nodded, it could've been much worse but then: it did get worse.  
  
Number Two:   
  
_**Name: VUK MÍSÌČ.**_  
 _ **Birthplace: BELGRADE, SERBIA.**_  
 _ **DoB: FEBRUARY 15TH 1994.**_  
 _ **Sex: MALE.**_  
 _ **Citizenship: SERBIAN, AMERICAN.**_  
  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me—" He cursed, because he truly didn't think it could get worse. The absolute bane of his existence and the other second in command came in the form of a 24 year old Serbian manchild. He was definitely good at his job: talking and killing, he had skills that he abused and his younger sister's death only made him twice as angry— twice as ruthless. Three attempts of murder against Dražen himself, no form of contact was ever attempted, he was the King of Hell and Ivan was close to dethroning him.  
  
The Croatian had to admit he didn't exactly recongize the third member all that well, they probably kept much more low profile.  
  
_**Name: ONDREJ KOVACOVA.**_  
 _ **Birthplace: BRATISLAVA, SLOVAKIA.**_  
 _ **DoB: JANUARY 1ST, 1996.**_  
 _ **Sex: MALE.**_  
 _ **Citizenship: SLOVAKIAN.**_  
  
He looked very misplaced, too clean and proper and almost sweet for this job. Obviously he chose his own path to hell and this team, poor thing. Dražen eyed the papers and sighed, putting them back in the folder and jumping into his bed, his eyes desperate for pure darkness, just some sleep.   
  
_Today will truly be the end of me._  
  
//  
  
Emil groaned, putting all his weight annoyingly on the Danish man walking near him, the deserted rooftop not exactly a calling to the Icelandic himself as all he had done for twenty minutes was complain of the walk, begging the question of: "Why couldn't we just take a fucking car, huh?" Before Enis would reply it was "safety protocol", something about assassination attempts.  
  
"Sounds much better than having to meet with this shithead, I'm sorry— these shitheads." He corrected himself before Dražen gently grinned and almost found it amusing enough to snicker, "I agree."   
  
Enis walked near him and Dražen almost instantly inched away. The Bosnian was surprised, he knew he could joke around but this time it looked like it was discomfort, as if he did something wrong. "Did I do something?" He whispered, holding his arm.   
  
The Croatian wanted to say it, how he loved him and felt like last night was just a drunk scam and he was sorry but it pieced out differently out loud. "No, you did nothing, that's the problem." Enis seemed a bit offended. "Excuse me?" He asked before Dražen groaned quietly, not wanting to talk about it near Emil and Matthew even though the two seemed in their own conversation.   
  
"Nothing, nothing happened." He waved it off before the two Nordic's kept walking albeit a bit tensly. The Bosnian pulling him close to him, "Dražen, what happened?" He asked, worried. The Croatian couldn't even bare lying to him, it hurt. "God, I love you! I'm in love with you and all you do is push me away or tease me!" He yelled before Enis's eyes widened. "I met someone last night and we had sex and I freaked out because I felt like I was betraying you and it was great—" he paused, Enis rolling his eyes. "But, I can't keep it in." He admitted, the Bosnian beside him dropping their hands.   
  
"I'm not mad, I'm hurt, but not mad." He said before walking before the Croatian whimpered like a lost puppy, "Enis, please." He said before walking off, "We'll talk later."  
  
Ten minutes of complaints and silence later, they ended up inside a long hallway, stares exchanged and forced handshakes before they all entered a spacious conference room, Ivan clearly spent a sum of his earnings on making the place look as decked out as possible.  
  
"I know we usually do not meet but it's lovely to meet you all! I'm Ondrej and I mainly help with the business side of things here but I also understand your tasks well enough to be participating here." The Slovak spoke up, smiling gently. He clearly didn't belong, he stood out as sorely as you possibly could.  
  
"Look we know we are not the greatest commrades in this city but, business goes beyond what our leaders tell us to do." The Ukranian added before turning to Vuk who gave them all files with too many documents of numbers, money and statistics but Emil went to town with something finally not concerned with blood and corpses. The Serbian intently eyeing Enis, an indisputably pressed smirk across his lips, "Tvoj dečko izgleda uznemireno."  
  
Dražen felt his entire body want to stand up and throw Vuk out a cliff, watch him die and stomp on his body for fun. He pretended to pay attention to the speech Katyusha prepared about the importance of outreach and honesty in economic earning for each team but really waiting for some kind of response from Enis who finally mumbled, "Odjebi, on nikada neće biti moj dečko."   
  
The Croatian's entire body shut down,  _so he really doesn't love me or doesn't anymore?_ He wished yesterday never happened and hoped Ivan planned some sneaky assassination within this meeting but instead it went on for two hours, Dražen too saddened and quiet to fill in anything useful and expect one worded answers to things Emil had to say, which he sure did. He admired his intelliect and fearlessness when it came to authority, it was a rarity.  
  
The Serbian smiled in Dražen's direction, fixing the sides of his hair, "You look down, yeah?" Dražen gritted his teeth knowing it was a test, "Fuck off before I throw you out this damn window." Vuk smirked, "I think I could land on my feet."   
  
The Croatian said something he knew he would regret, "Your sister sure didn't, yeah?" Enis's eyes widened as the rest of them blinked, expecting Vuk to cock his gun and shoot, his sister was a sensitive topic, even three years later. "Nadam se da ćete goriti u večnom paklu!" The Serbian screamed before grabbing the Croat and throwing him to the ground with a hard thump, stepping on his back and kicking him, his teammates quick to grab him and Matthew quick to grab Dražen, the Croatian blank in expression as Enis grabbed his hand's and stood in front of him, "I'm so sorry— I didn't mean for this to get out of hand, please. I wish you all the best in progress and my teammate didn't mean to say such things."   
  
The Croatian tightened his grasp, it was the most comforting thing to happen in the past hour. Vuk spat in his face and Ondrej grabbed him again and made him sit in the chair watching closely and patting his back, the Serbian not taking his eyes off Dražen who simply looked at the floor, swallowing his breath and noticing his bleeding fingertips, probably from hitting something as he fell.  
  
"Please, leave. We appreciate you coming out." The diplomatic words strained from Katyusha as they walked out, all four of them quick as possible. They obeyed quick as possible and got out before Dražen could hear Vuk screaming and cursing, the other two seemed silent.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Enis angrily said at Dražen slapping his emblem, "Yeah Dražen, I know you don't like him but no one deserves to see their sister die because of a training mistake." Matthias added, trying to find comfort ro him as Enis just stared, "I've never felt so hurt and disappointment in one day." He hissed before turning his back and ignoring Dražen the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! I promise not every relationship is a secret one, most aren't but there's always exceptions. soon I will introduce the team still left out, they do hold importance I have just been building other plot points clearly, thank you and have a wonderful day xx - lily.


	14. on a cosmic track, love attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as if this story needed even more dysfunctional and complicated relationships; Kiku feels unseen, Janez wants genuine emotion and Antonio just wants food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with theatre, eurovision and football (Barcelona might be out but Liverpool I'm so happy!) but I'm working on really trying to move this au, I swear stuff happens I'm just trying to not be dependent on the violence, it's not all romance and betryal I swear xx - lily.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/28/18_  
 _Team Echo_  
 _8:19 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
"So— you just decided to leak me valuable information and files?" Alfred swishing around his glass of Bourbon, time passing by since the Japanese Ace had so decidedly to walk through his door and spill any passing information he could about his own team, it was an act of betrayal in every order but Kiku almost looked proud of that fact: that he was being so open and banging out all the dirty secrets possible.  
  
"I got mad for being used for so long, I'm tired of being everyone's quiet bitch." Kiku coughed, swallowing hard on the alcohol that the American leader so kindly offered, hoping above that it wasn't some kind of trick and poisoned with cyanide but that was the easiest trick in the book, Alfred also valued his alcohol too much to attempt such a thing.  
  
Alfred had to chuckle at his latest statement, "Well— you're quiet but all your team seems to break the rules, it's what we know Sepia for. You have a leader but you guys don't let that dictate you, you only behave when you must." He hummed, pouring more alcohol in the cap and leaning back in his chair, in a quiet kind of peace.  
  
"So can I help you or not? I thought it would be a blessing to you, especially since our teams know everything about you. Don't think Ivan is over one of your members slashing Tatjana in the knee— or that Manuel isn't going to not be targeted. You are not at all sly, you are messy. You will make all these big kills and attacks but cower so quickly we can all trace your footsteps." The Japanese man spoke, pouring himself more alcohol, Alfred staring intensely.  
  
"Alfred, I'm telling you, this would be beneficial for you." Kiku grumbled, the American nodding, thinking about it. The Echo leader tapped his fingers on this desk and shook his head, "I shouldn't trust you." He replied softly before he looked at the clock, as if time would help his own damn decision, time wasn't kind.  
  
"Okay, I'll trust you but you have to do one thing!" Alfred smiled, Kiku tilting his head, "And that is what—" the American intruded on his words quickly, "You join us, full membership, full contract, all the perks but you leave Sepia and stay. I'm not about to have you CIA on me."  
  
The Japanese man blinked, almost impressed the words came out of his mouth, _So he is willing to take me seriously?_ Kiku passed the empty glass to Alfred, "Okay, but you give me a chance for leadership. You actually give me a chance and don't just use me for shock value and for your own riches, deal?" The Japanese man standing and extending his hand nervously, Alfred laughing, "You act as if I do this job for money." They shook hands, the tense feeling going up Alfred's spine, this whole business was about to get even more fucked up.  
  
"We have a deal, welcome to your new team Kiku Honda."  
  
_//_  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/29/18_  
 _Team Amber_  
 _5:43 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Mogen was feeling himself coming close to absolute insanity. "Antonio!" He scolded to his Spainard team mate who stopped idly making conversation in the midst of the New York afternoon, the sun hanging high above them.  
  
"We're here to take care of someone, it's what Allistor wants and he is trusting us, stop talking about food. I'll buy you fucking food after this." The Dutch man ranted before Antonio eyed him brightly, snickering; "You know me so well!" Giving him a quick hug before letting go and staring back at the roof tops above them as they strolled aimlessly through these deserted alleyways and curb sides.  
  
"We just have to take out someone unimportant, I read his files and turns out he doesn't have any alive family expect his deadbeat father who seems to be vacationing in Barbados so, I don't think we will have any company." He explained, Antonio nodding. "I know he's for Yao's gang but, what exactly is he doing or do we not get any reason?"  
  
Mogen gave a run down of all the illegal counterfeit operation's he was connected to and his business with the black market and drugs, just left an overall bitter taste in the month. Not that Yao would ever care, he ran a business and a huge stock exchange, money was what mattered not someone's incoherence and story arc.  
  
What they found left them speechless: there the man was, the 29 year old, dead in the dust and being tossed into a stuffed garbage and with multiple gun shot wounds to the head, the blood spewed to Mogen's leather shoes. "Well, great, we don't get commission." He was absolutely marveled, Antonio nervously stuttering, "Well, we didn't even get him first."  
  
"Hello!" A cheerful, feminine voice pricked out before two other's stepped from the shadows, giving the trashcan a quick tap and then closing it. "Oh, hello." The Dutch man choked out politely as Antonio waved, much less afraid. Michelle and Roshuan were never ones to fight, Sable was very much down low, especially on missions, it was surprising to see both the leader and second command on a joint mission, one that they either intruded one or were just handed first.  
  
The Seychellois smiled, "We got instruction from Echo, heard about this guy. We didn't intrude did we?" Her innocent tone making it hard for the Dutch man to implode on her, though that extra money seemed almost worth it. His face returned to a normal shade from it's red undertones and he shrugged, "Well, we were hoping to make money but, it is okay. Haven't seen you both in a while, how are you?" As if small talk was any good in this emviorment. "We are fine, getting a job done, just return before we have to share any trouble that comes next." The Cameroonian's word's thick and unjust.  
  
"Right." Mogen replied before giving a quaint nod and shaking hands with Michelle, who always came out of a whirlwind of trouble and yet still managed to make a quite good second in command.  
  
Antonio groaned aloud, expressing exactly what Mogen was feeling without words. "Dammit, I wanted that money! Well, can we atleast get food now?" He stared, with puppy eyes that even the Dutch man couldn't ignore, too sad of a sight. The sun seemed to move closer to them as it was to set soon, everything felt quite weary, Mogen's gut reaction feeling tuned out and off pitch.  
  
"Sure." He hid his emotion, grabbing his wallet and giving it to Antonio to stop at whatever he would like, not a successful afternoon but, they had a good family unlike the rest of the other's who were either insane, dysfunctional or all three.  
  
Antonio gravitated toward a cheap but authentic looking Chinese market that sold dumplings and other small things, Antonio getting two Iced Tea's and making the poor cashier put in an order for twenty fried dumplings, _extra_ chili oil.  
  
Ten minutes later Antonio was walking out happily, beaming waving the plastic bag around and sipping on the commercial Iced Tea, Mogen not quite liking how sugary and fake it tasted but he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed Antonio's happiness which came only to food, Mogen and his close friends. It was a change from his upheld, angry personality he had during missions or anything involving public appearance, guess it was just a facade, as most things were in this business.  
  
_We might be boring but we sure as hell are not ever going to betray eachother, especially not Antonio, he wouldn't be able to do anything without me._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed !! my tumblr is @leljaaa, have a great day xx - lily.


	15. loving you is a losing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is difficult; not just romantic love either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt pretty motivated so ah shit, here I go again. I hope you all enjoy, my tumblr is @leljaaa as always and ESC is coming and I am so excited, will probably not update upcoming week due to Rehearsals, my birthday and Eurovision but I will try my best! - lily.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_   
_NYC - 11/30/18_   
_Team Sepia_   
_8:07 AM_   
  
__

_—_

  
Leon swallowed his breath, retreading on Yao's words that had just dropped in their strange impromptu meeting. The Hong Konger stopping the swirling of his chair's wheels, everyone around him just as tense, Yao aggressively running his hands through his hair; almost embarrassed that he had spoke.  
  
"Kiku has left. He joined Echo on terms I don't understand and has told me that I betrayed all his trust." The words muttered coldly, with every bit of heartbreak and disrespect. The Chinese man attempting to hide his pride and absolute dismay but his vulnerability was shining.  
  
Lien felt herself slump in her seat, the hostile environment and words getting to her, _He left because I'm in the position he so deserved to have._ The Vietnamese girl getting up and leaving the room, unable to speak and comprehend what we was happening, hiding her hands in her chest. Her cheeks flushed, she shut the door and stayed in another office near by, deserted and empty but her mind full enough.  
  
Yao opened his mouth but nothing came out, perplexed he looked to his team and shook his head. "None of you are to blame but this does not at all mean I will be easy on him or his new team, Echo has betrayed us and Imperial too many times and I'm not going to cower because Kiku betrayed his family of almost two decades."  
  
The Hong Konger nodded, staggered by how quickly Yao was making such a sudden adjustment. The meeting was dismissed but Leon followed the taller figure into his office and Yao closed the door and felt his eyes become watery, "Are you going to leave me to?" He asked skittishly, Leon quickly responding with a firm, "No. You helped raise me." I owe you everything.  
  
He could still recall that winter day, when on the streets, deserted and cold, bundled in just a stolen blanket and gloves eating whatever he could steal from the Asian markets, he was eight. Yao came, saw him and quickly graviated to his care and well being as if some kind of spark was in him perhaps not for the team— but for Yao's well being. The then sixteen year old quickly scooping him up and taking him to his care, his building and then he had joined Sepia and got adjusted to the gang and hitman side of things.  
  
"That's what Kiku said! 他妈的!" He cursed, slamming the glass frame of an old picture into his window, breaking the frame and the picture falling to Leon's feet, Yao sitting and wiping his eyelids. The picture was probably taken before Yao was leader, indicative from the emblems and their expressions: the Japanese man smiling and with his arm's around the other who just stared into the camera jokingly and had Mei, who was long gone, bombing the photo with a peace sign up in the air, all of them in uniform however.  
  
"Fuck him, I hope I never have to see him again." He whispered, Leon rubbing his shoulders as he stared, souless, to Leon; "If I see him again, I will make sure to murder him. I've never felt so betrayed." His words resentful and attempting to patch up the mental scaring he had experienced, Mei leaving made Yao bitter, it made him scream and swear that him and Ivan, who lost two members of his own as well, would get their pay back.  
  
This was sure to be the final push over the edge, Yao was ready to destroy anyone in his path: fair or not.  
  
_//_

 _-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 11/30/18_  
 _Team Imperial_  
 _3:02 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
The curtains draped inside the large bedroom, the snow falling from outside the window and basking the clouds and hidden sunlight from the sight of any New Yorker present and currently working. Tatjana's yawns startling her partner who turned and smiled slightly, "Morning, even though it's three but you need rest so it is okay." The Serbian crying out before leaning over as he sat next to her on the large bed, kissing her head and asking about her knee; that ever present, growing issue.  
  
"Ljubav, im fine!" She repeated, her smile blissful as she waved around her leg, "I am just as tough as you." The Macedonian called out, hitting his shoulder; Vuk snickering before the smile fell to a frown, it was pitiful.  
  
She leaned on his lap and sat peacefully, not saying much. His finger's just stroking her hair, fingers laced together messily. "I know you miss her but it has been three year's, you can't let this keep happening, your anger is understandable but needs to be contained better." The truth dawned on Vuk who felt himself stagger and only pull at his own hair, he was going in circles about how he had an absolute throw down with Dražen not even days ago.  
  
The wind blew into their room, as if it was some kind of omen for an agreement, a signal. That's all Vuk had ever hoped for, all the praying and celebrations and holiday's and visits to Orthodox Churches, it was just one wish: to feel his sister's presence again. Lindita running away was a grand slap in the face especially before the giant nightmare of his younger sister's death. "See! She agrees." Tatjana hummed, trying to lift the spirits a bit, the candles not adding enough of a comfort.  
  
"I miss her so much." He cried on Tatjana's shoulder, her hands gently wrapping around his head, tears overflowing on her shirt, she tried to shush him and tell him it was okay, he had a right to show his emotions, but he only cried louder. "I know you miss her, you think I don't? Šćepan to, he is your cousin, both of you. Sometimes, this job is beyond cruel but we just see we have eachother and try to move on. Milica is still cursing somewhere how you are underestimating her spirit, trust me."  
  
Vuk sniffled and dried his eyes with his wife's fingers and sighed. He felt completely replushed and attacked by his dream's and all he saw, still remembering every second of that day like it was play back and a script he had to memorize. The Serbian taking a second and smiling at his wife and kissing her ring hand, "Volim Te."  
  
A knock suddenly was heard before Vuk groaned, rolling his eyes behind his head. "Come in!" He yelled securely before Tatjana tucked herself under layers of blankets and holding a pillow close to her, Šćepan waved. "Hey there." He ate a bag of Smoki, throwing the bag to Vuk, "I wanted to see my favorite sister in law." Tatjana grinned wildly, "Oh yeah, yeah; how much money do you want?" They laughed and held onto eachother, Vuk eyeing him and sitting on the bed as they latched and hugged, Šćepan was quite sketchy and egotastical on the outside but was quite a pushover around those he loved, still with the same snarky attitude.  
  
"How's your mission?" The words unintentionally stung the Montenegrin, "It is— it's fine." He mumbled, shaking his head before laying on his best friend's chest, the Macedonian mouthing a "what are you talking about?" to her husband.  
  
The Serbian moaned, "Oh c'mon! She's just another girl, get over yourself. Idriza is here for information not your well being and actual interest. You know how Ivan will deal with you if you disobey him, not as if me being second in command saves you from any punishment."  
  
"Oh fucking stop it! This is different, this is actual love and not just something artificial, it's something with substance, I don't give a fuck what Ivan does because he's a damn fool and everyone takes him as an inpatient bitch!" The male spat at his cousin who was taken back, Tatjana leaving them at a distance, curiously onlooking.  
  
"So you love her?" He reiterated. Šćepan froze, "Well— maybe. Not yet, yes? Perhaps. But it's not your business! It's my mission, my commission and I will do whatever it takes to keep from spoiling this and so help me Vuk, if you rat me out I will curse your name to Milica for the most of my life." His teeth gritting and clinging the bed sheets, Vuk blinked. "I trust you, you should trust me to." Was all he got out before standing up and exiting the room.  
  
Tatjana scooted near him, a comforting but anxious arm around his neck, "Hey, hey. He wouldn't ever do such a thing, he puts us and his family before any team, any money, any day." The soothing words calming the male who nodded regretfully, "I love her." He spoke, as if he had just told himself that, not her.  
  
"If you love her after that short amount of time, I just advise you to speak with yourself, not me. I have found my only love, you haven't and if you think you have, you aren't in the best position to claim so. I am not doubting you, I just want you to be safe." She spoke, their hands shaking and patting eachother's shoulders.  
  
_This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to sleep with her, get information and maybe some trust from her but here I am, sneaking off every single day._  
  
"Thank you." He finally replied, hugging his close friend. She smiled in return and nodded, "I am here always, just go easy on Vuk, he deal's with enough." Her words insightful and clearing his head a bit.  
  
"I will, I promise."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, everyone is struggling in this au somehow lmao, next a conflict will arise, I promise things will get interesting. xx - lily.


	16. I need you to fill the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bond's greater than drama and hummus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter what !!! Thank you for 340 views wow, that's 339 more than expected. My tumblr is @leljaaa as always and you can always send me questions / hc's / art / comments, I'm down for interaction. It motivates me much further!! enjoy xx - lily.

  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/2/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _11:30 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
Dismissed from the room, Dražen walked down the hall as Arash and Enis joined him and Idriza, all of them wanting to go get lunch somewhere. Sadik allowed it and Enis grabbed his wallet and waved it, throwing another one to Idriza, it was her own and she smiled and stuffed it in her winter coat, all of them dressed properly for winter since New York was unassuming and unkind to anyone from November to January, luckily the group was much more used to it now living in the state for so long.  
  
"I want middle eastern food!" The Azeri whined to Enis as they walked out the building, Idriza uplifted and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "Yeah! C'mon Enis, let's go get what he wants, I'm in the mood." Enis looked at Dražen, "You okay with that?" He asked politely, the Croatian astonished he talked to him, he quickly stuttered out a, "Yes— yes, no worries." He assured himself, rubbing his own shoulders.  
  
Idriza and Arash secretly high fiving eachother and sending a grin to Dražen who ignored them and shook his head, his face red from more than just this chill. Enis's phone lead them to a seven minute walk to a quaint Lebanese place, they quickly walked in and were about to request a table, Arash speaking solid Arabic for easier explanation before Enis noticed Lindita, Jano and Mei sitting at a large couch area, the restaurant almost empty. "Hey, hey, wait!" Enis ran over, Arash apologizing before Lindita gasped happily and they embraced, Enis not even needing to ask about joining them, Mei and Jano quickly scooting and Lindita trading spots to sit on the right of Enis. The Bosnian gesturing the other three over, Mei smiling: "We don't bite!" Arash explained the situation to the hostess who kindly went over and put down four more menus and extra silverware, giving them a few minutes.  
  
Idriza eyed Lindita, "No way!" She said gasping and hugging the old Imperial member, introducing herself to Jano and Mei who she could distinctly remember but not put down. Arash needed no introduction especially to Jano, the Georgian quicky patting down the area next to him, "Stop being shy." He grumbled in his ear before smiling and Idriza joining him on their side deliberately so Dražen had to sit next to Enis. "And you are?" Jano asked the Croatian who flushed, "Oh my, I'm sorry— I'm Dražen." He pressed, taking his coat off and sitting next to Enis but keeping a comfortable distance.  
  
Lindita snickered and earned a punch in the stomach from Enis before Mei looked up, the Taiwanese girl shaking hands with him, "Nice to meet you. Well, this was unexpected but here we are!" Idriza smiled, nodding.  
  
The waiter came back and three of them ordered traditional tea, a lemonade and then Jano spoke, "I want Arak if you have it, whatever is best." Enis, Idriza, Arash and Lindita eyeing him widely. "You need the extra push, yeah?" The Kosovar pushed before ordering soda and Dražen stumbled, "Do you have wine?" He asked before the waiter nodded and showed him the wine section of the menu. He ordered something red before looking to the food as Arash took over, "So obviously we will get pita for all of us and then we will have a large Hummus, Tabouli, Baba Ghanouj and why not, let's get some Batata Harra to start." The waiter attempting to hide a laugh, probably from the huge amount of food the kitchen had to prepare that Arash just considered a pre-warm up meal. Lindita laughed, "Well, maybe we won't have to order anything."  
  
Jano put his arm around the Azeri who smiled and leaned back, "So, how is it still being in a team?" He asked honestly to the four Emerald members who all shrugged, explaining they were quite content besides petty drama and of course, the arising conflict with Ivan and Yao. "Yeah, Kiku left recently." Mei's eyes widened before she almost slammed her fists on the table, "He— he, what?" She grumbled before her eyes closed, staring into space. "Sadik told us he was not happy so he moved to Echo." Idriza explained quietly.  
  
The Taiwanese girl nodded, _So Leon just decided not to tell me? What a great best friend._ "Understandable, especially after we merged, that's when Lindita and I decided to leave, Ivan and Yao together? Too much power, scared for my life." She commented before two waiters came and placed the food in various places and handing them two baskets stuffed to the brim with fresh, hot pita. "Thank you!" They all said together smiling as Jano shot down the Arak and leaving a bit for anyone who wanted to try. Idriza asked and downed the rest before shaking her head, "Wow." She coughed before grabbing one of the pitas and breaking it open, not caring about her burnt finger tips and layering on the Hummus and throwing in some herbs and eating it, passing around the basket everyone started devouring the food.  
  
"How are you all holding up?" Enis asked Lindita about their general living situation, though their apartment looked quite spacious for three people and overlooked the city beautifully. They all snickered, "Well—" the Kosovar begun, stuffing hummus in her mouth and swallowing it down with some tea, "We still get monthly payment remember. None of us are thirty yet and, our business is going quite well, we invested in booming stocks and we're fine, just on edge constantly about someone attacking us." She admitted somberly before shaking her head.  
  
The Georgian passed over some of the baskets to Dražen who declined, Idriza stared down her brother. "I am not hungry." He said, sipping his wine slowly, looking disinterested and uncomfortable. "Eat, please." Enis mumbled before Dražen rolled his eyes and took some of the remaining food and ate in small bites, The Bosnian hiding a slight smile and looking back at the rest of them who stared teasingly before they broke into conversation quietly, regarding the fact they were in a public place, about the upcoming banquet and how prepared they were while continuing to order more food and stuffing that down to.  
  
Arash ignoring the conversation and grabbing Jano's hand under the table and looking up at him and smirking, "You good?" He mouthed before the Georgian ignored the flush across his face and sighed, "Yeah." He mumbled in happiness before leaning on his shoulder, Dražen attempting to not be a jealous onlooker before staring at his phone, _I shouldn't_.  
  
The plates came and Dražen only whished around his wine more, leaning on his hand, clearly bored as the other's chatted. He finally decided to take the chance and laid his head on Enis's shoulder with no further comment and closing his eyes, tired and not wanting to see any reaction to it. Enis winced before looking away and feeling a red blush on his cheeks, not saying a word he continued the conversation occasionally brushing their fingers together until Dražen got tired and finally inlocked their fingers tightly, Enis not complaining.  
  
After some more food, chatter and Baklava, Enis insisited to pay for everyone, him and Lindita screaming at eachother in slurred Bosnian and Serbian before he grabbed the check and put in his card and handed it to the waiter before turning to the Croatian who sat comfortably and only hummed.  
  
They said their goodbyes before wishing eachother a good day, excited to see them soon again. The four headed out after Arash said something unintelligible to Jano who smirked and bit his lip, shaking their hands, "We'll see about that." The three wishing love to the Emerald members who all begun walking, Enis and Dražen closing the distance near eachother.  
  
Two hours spent in eight stores later, they all walked out with large bags, wanting Baklava and achieving the goal.  
  
"We're back!" Arash yelled to Sadik who was absent from his office oddly. Gupta told him to lower his voice but acknowledged their presence and gave a hug to Enis who explained that they had eaten and brought him some back from the restaurant, the Egyptian lighting up. "That is wonderful, thank you but— Sadik is in the medical facility." They all worriedly put down their bags and all quickly ran to the second floor and knocked heavily on the door before Sadik approached and huffed, "Back I see, please be quiet." He warned.  
  
They all stepped in and groaned at the sight before hushing themselves. Iakovo's waved before holding in a sharp breath, "Hey there— fuck!" He screamed before his brother patted his wound and went to work at getting the bullet out from his shoulder. Idriza quickly ran and sat on the bed and held his hands, nervous. "What happened!" She exclaimed, her face white at her next door roommate and confide. His brother coughed, the Greek quickly taking a sip of water and handing it to his brother, "I think you can guess who but..." He left the point blank so Sadik could fill in, the leader beginning his sentence again; "He was on a mission, a simple one to, and I was stupid and let him go alone and he got ambushed and shot twice, shoulder and leg, guess who?" He tossed the file to Enis and Dražen who eyed eachother as the Cypriot groaned in pain and grabbed Idriza's hand for comfort, the Bosnian happily complying.  
  
"Oh fuck him. I'm going to—" Dražen quickly in anger and grabbing his gun from his jacket and heading to the door, dropping the file, Idriza peaking and huffing seeing it was indeed Vuk, Two other male's attached but probably not the main men of the operation before Enis stopped him, "Hey, hey— stop. You know he would kill you, no remorse." The Croatian spat, "Good! Then I'll kill him in cold blood and make sure he joins his fucking sister!" He screamed before racing out the door before Enis followed.  
  
Arash made a gesture that he was going to follow as Sadik and Idriza quickly nodded, staying with the Cypriot as Heracles sighed, "The good news is no infection from what I can see, the bullet looks clean. I've heard that when Imperial attacks they'll specifically use infected or rusted bullets so that when they shoot someone with minor injury, they die anyway from the infection and sickness that comes with it, it's the cleanest way to get someone off their hands." Sadik shook his fists and leaned down next to Iakovos, "I am not going to make you go to that banquet, I will make sure that someone else stays home with you." He assured before exiting the room.  
  
Idriza looked around uncomfortably, taking out her phone and writing a simple text.  
  
_To: Srce (Šćepan)_  
_—_  
_So, I am not exactly happy your cousin tried to kill one of my best friends._  
  
She pressed send and got a response almost seconds later, her expression changed from angry to endearing.  
  
_From: Srce (Šćepan)_  
_—_  
_I told him not to but he didn't listen, I'm very sorry about your friend, I think it was Ivan's idea and not my cousin's so atleast he didn't come up with it but, still. Ljubavi, i'll come see you soon, swear on it._  
  
She snickered before putting away her phone and helping out Heracles and cleaning all the blood, it was too much. "Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" She pressured before the Greek blinked, "Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, will hopefully be updating a little more quickly than expected because I have to get through some of the drama that has to happen unfortunately or maybe fortunately, we'll see. - lily.


	17. - update -

hello, hello, hello !! after a long few months of travel and theatre and getting some time off, I decided to rework and rewrite every single chapter of the au, so I highly encourage that you go back and you read it. If you remember the ball scene, I took it out because I think it'll fit better in a later plotline, some other stuff changed as well but I jjst encourage you to go back and read, they also all got new formats, hope you enjoy and will update soon xx - lily.


	18. life's a sham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter is cruel but emotions can be cruelest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fw: suicide mention & mentions of blood, tumblr is @leljaaa, enjoy guys!

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/5/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _2:28 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Dražen peered through the glass of the jewelry store and smirked. He absolutely had enough money in his pocket to buy from the store and go inside and prance around as if he was some known figure, which he wasn't, but he worked for a company that hid under such an established public image that atleast one of the employees most likely used their products.  
  
The Croatian tapped his boots in the snow and huffed, sniffling. "You think she'd like that?" He asked, pointing to the Aquamarine necklace, encased in glass around the panels and glimmering, it looked like a legitimate one especially with the decent price-tag on it. "Christmas is coming!" He joked to Enis who shrugged, "It's gorgeous, don't get me wrong." The Bosnian began before smiling softly, "But I wouldn't know a damn thing about Christmas." His show teammate reminded gently to the man beside him.  
  
Dražen realized and shook his head, "I'm stupid, I know, I know." He said waving a hand before staring back the necklace and blinking, his sister didn't quite celebrate either, she was more there for giving gifts and supporting her own brother's passion of holiday spirit and all that bullshit. Everyone took the holiday's with a grain of salt in any team, work didn't stop for the holiday's but the business side did and that was enough to celebrate with alcohol, any matter could be really. To the only Catholic, barely practicing, in the team; Dražen felt entitled to lead the way for Christmas celebration though truth be told, most Christmas Eve's and Morning's would only be celebrated with Idriza, who grew up with the celebrations and Enis, who just tagged along to whatever Dražen wanted to do.  
  
Enis looked at the other rings and smiled, "It's pretty." He said pointing to the Emerald one, it was almost fate that the Bosnian would see the birthstone that was their entire team's emblem and namesake. "Of course you'd see that one first." Dražen joked before crossing his arm's and reaching for his wallet, "Idriza would kill you if you buy it." The Bosnian commented, knowing well already that the Croatian would do it anyway. "Oh, you think I don't know that? She would spoil me with an entire trip to Bora Bora but god forbid I get her a necklace." He teased, just picturing the obnxiously grateful and uptight tone in his sister's voice when she would receive it.  
  
"What about you?" He asked before Enis opened his mouth, "I know you're Muslim, I know, but—" he had to look away while grinning, "That doesn't mean I can't get you something you want you know." The Bosnian flushed and looked at him up and down, biting his tongue and holding back from saying it. "I mean, nothing in particular." He said a bit dazed before grabbing a hold of the other man's arm, "C'mon, we're gonna buy it!" Dražen said with a clear smile forming across the ends of his lips.   
  
It was almost funny how quickly the two would be so open and so close to admitting defeat, putting the white flag and finally confessing feelings to absolutely unaware and pining to anger, Enis still felt the absolute raging jealously within him after learning about Dražen's friend. He would always try and remind himself that they weren't together, Dražen had the absolute right to see someone for his reasons but it absolutely burned in every corner of his body and mind consistently. Killing a man was far easier than confessing any sort of feeling, yet here he was— holding his hand and smiling as if there was a possibility of something there.  
  
They entered the store and were greeted so unassumingly by the clerk's and staff that it was almost some kind of odd euphoric moment. Being able to walk into a store and not be recognized or not be on a damn mission, not having the mindset in your head of brutually murdering someone who was a son, a father, an aunt: good or bad, it still was someone's child. "How can I help you today?" The jeweler greeted, folding her hands before Dražen explained he wanted the necklace that was being displayed right at the store front.  
  
Awkwardly leaning on the counter, Enis stared at an emerald ring and took an occasional glance at Dražen before shaking his own head, the pure thought escaping his head the minute he thought it up. The woman smiled and held the necklace in it's velvet box and opened it, the Croatian clapped. "I will take it." He said to the lady who pushed back her auburn hair and seemed beyond happy to have made such a simple sale with not even a second of question or hesitation. "That will be $1,999!" She spoke chipper before the Bosnian handed the Croatian's wallet over and Dražen pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card, explaining to just make the one time payment.  
  
Enis was caught completely offguard by her next question as she processed the transaction, "So, an anniversary gift for him?" They both looked at eachother quickly, covering their cheeks and Dražen biting his lip. "No, no, we're just close friends. Work in the same company, it's for my sister!" He explained before the Bosnian had to act as if he wasn't trying to stare at the blush that arose across his cheeks. "Oh my mistake! I apologize, we always get different kinds of couples I'm here but I've noticed the birthstone necklaces are sometimes anniversary gifts is all."   
  
The Croatian laughed it off as if it was some quickly conversation he had interest in. "No problem." The Balkan said, absolutely dying inside. She handed the recipet and dropped some kind of card, most likely from the company, into the branded blue bag and handed it smiling that so warmly fake smile that everyone had gotten so used to seeing in New York City retail. "Have a wonderful day!"   
  
"You to." Enis replied with a wave before almost snickering once they reached the cold wind's of outside New York City in the wonder season. The Croatian still looking the either direction, furrowing his brow. "Husbands? Really?!" Dražen whispered to himself really though the thoughts simply came aloud to him. The Bosnian lovingly smiled best he could, a bit unhappy that the Croatian seemed to take such an offense to someone suggesting they were married.   
  
"What you don't wanna marry me?" He asked more as a joke though Dražen only slapped his shoulder. "I never said that! It's just that we didn't even do anything, I think, that made us seem like husband's!" He whispered lowly with the bag in his left hand swinging around in the middle of the two hitmen. "I'll remember that next time I wanna buy you something." Enis wiped his eyes teasingly before the other male rolled his eyes far beyond the grave. "I'm not some kind of hyper feminine jerk, I don't need pretty things to satisfy myself."   
  
"Never suggested that, just saying you may not get a birthday present this year!" He said before kissing Dražen's head and smirking, "Husband." The Croatian pushed him off before only grinning wider and holding onto his waist, "I don't know what's worse, getting stabbed or being called your husband."  
  
"Don't say that! You might regret it." He suggested with a smirk, proud and loud. "I would love to see you prove me absolutely wrong, I would take it to my grave Metikoš."   
  
//  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/5/18_  
 _Team Imperial_  
 _9:34 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Natayla crossed her arms and stared at the photo of her and Feliks and Hedvika all in Central Park, the Belarusian couldn't exactly tell you what they were doing there but she was smiling at the Polish man who seemed so happily unaware or ignorant of what was in store for him, what he would do to himself for that matter over a job, over her damn brother.  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer!" He would smile and say in his accent, always throwing her a Polaroid camera, saying it was one for his albums. She stood up and almost felt herself groan, as if this was somehow, systematically her fault that he had died, that he took his own precious life away and did so happily it seemed.  
  
"You're so stupid." She whispered, staring at the frame, he wasn't someone who was always happy and bubbly but he seemed fearless, talking back to Ivan slyly and never taking a second of time to himself, he might've consistently fought with her brother and other members but he would give his life for the team and the bond's he made. Natayla nodded, accepting defeat as she laid the frame right on her bed and sat on the edge of the bedframe, looking out the window as it snowed quietly, dimly staring at the sky, hoping somehow he was watching.  
  
The Belarusian wasn't one to stress over this job, she had practically been born into it with her parents and all. Katyusha, the eldest, had her first real check due to a dirty crime. She was dragged into the art, the games, the mindset, the tricks. Everyone knew and feared her ability, thinking she would be absolutely ruthless at the bat, set the bar high and make her siblings and deceased parents proud but she wasn't passionate.   
  
Excelled in every single training course, shot every gun, learned all of the history, watched her brother go from a curious boy to the leader of an entire mafia, he had lost every ounce of human and glimmer in his eye, she almost missed the cold hard floors, when Ivan would cover them in two layers of fabric or the blanket and retell Slavic folklore to make her rest properly in the bitter cold.  
  
No, she became a _medic._ She always knew she would to, the look on her older sister's face and her surprise was enough to convince her to do so. Healing and forming relationships with everyone by default of position was much more rewarding than doing it by moving up in the ranks with a body count. Rarely was she in any missions, only once when so many were down with a flu that she was forced to partake in one assassination in her brother's endless list of targets.  
  
Despite all this, she was still the one taking it the best out of all her teammates expect Ivan, who seemed a bit too calm about the situation to begin with, treating him like he was a traitor. She had to find the body, she had to clean it up, bury it and announce to everyone their teammate was dead, in another place far beyond the same street's of New York City they owned and roamed.  
  
Hedvika still in her room, barely coming out. For being so strangely positive about it, Ivan was quite understanding to her pain and didn't make her go on any missions especially considering she was much better off doing all their dirty work with the business and tracks. Not much Ivan could do really, not as if he would send her all teary eyed with her flood works engaged in a mission that required stealth and quiet.   
  
A knock kept the Belarusian from her own intrusive thoughts, a bit weary she stood up, "Come in." The voice came a bit more aggressive than expected.   
  
"It's just me." Warned Vuk, "What do you want?" She asked, the tone coming off as unwell to the Serbian who had to pause and blink at her, closing her door. "Aren't you just cheery? When are you ever though, really." He spat with that spring of honesty and grip she had come to expect from him.  
  
"I need to talk to you because I'm worried about my wife." He said, sitting next to her, the Belarusian almost dying inside, she knew she was bound to another three hour conversation of how perfect his wife was, what a great person Jana was, she knew all of this!   
  
It was so ironic that second in command Vuk would be so much of a defensive and driven commander but then absolutely melt and feel nothing but his guard down around Tatjana or any mention of her, it was so sweet it almost made Natayla want to drink before nine in the morning.  
  
"I think she's really sick and I'm scared it's because of something with her knee or leg?" He said, confused but continuing on anyway without skipping a breath, "She's been throwing up a lot and she's not one to usually lay around in bed unless it's with me—" he snickered before continuing seriously, "and I just feel like she's become weaker physically?"   
  
The Belarusian almost smirked, she had to. "Tell her to come see me in the morning whenever she wakes up, please." Was all she could reply before he took her hand and shook it, how diplomatic of him considering he almost threw Dražen Krleza out of a window the last meeting they had with Emerald a few day's ago.  
  
"Hvala!" He called before slamming her door shut out of relief before she stared back at the picture of Feliks and grabbed it, staring. "I think I know where to put you." She said aloud before taking a piece of tape and putting it on the window, he always loved to speak about season's and weather and horoscopes, all that bullshit but he would always continue with a grin whether or not someone wanted to hear him.  
  
"You like?" She asked before smiling and then laying across her bed, grasping the nearest pillow and throwing her face into it. "I know you're complaining about how the picture isn't at a perfect angle, I know!" She called out, almost laughing, hearing his voice and just picturing him annoyingly fixing it until it was absolutely at a perfect angle.  
  
_A piece of me left when I saw you gone._  
  
//   
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/6/18_  
 _Team Scarlet_  
 _6:45 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
"Bit of an obnxious time to do a fucking mission." Called out Janez who felt himself completely moan from the idea of having to get up early to shoot someone and gut them at an exact time as if they couldn't just get an extra hour of sleep and do it then, it just had to be know didn't it?   
  
Lovino felt himself suck in a breath, "Jesus Christ, do you ever stop fucking complaining? Why don't you get pegged so you can calm down." Janez snapped his head foward before Elise rubbed the Italian's shoulders. "Lovino, he's just tired and not used to working the earlier stuff especially since he's our tech person, don't be so hard." She said before giving a small glare at Janez signaling him to calm down, that everyone was tired, it's not as if Elise woke up at 6 AM, begging Elizabeta to do a mission, in the winter nonetheless.  
  
The Slovenian tried to chew and pick his words carefully. "I'm just curious why so early? Is this some kind of time sensitive mission?" Lovino responded again with much less of a bark to his words. "From what the file said it's because it's when the guy is at his workspace, in his factory. I think otherwise it just be me taking a shot from a confined area trying to hit him right in the head in the space of his own home."   
  
Elise nodded, the Liechtensteiner moving along, leading the small herd of two boys who were much more bad at the cold than expected, especially since they had lived here for most of the past decade atleast. Lovino joined at 17, Janez long before he could even remember. She tightened her coat and held her hands in her pockets, feeling around for her gun, just in case, it was hard not to be on edge when hearing about all the set up's that were going on. Not like anyone really slept, they always had to be atleast half awake and alert enough for any mission at a moment's notice.  
  
The Slovenian treaded along the snow covered concrete of the roof, moving slowly, knowing a small slip up could mean he possibly met his demise though he learned to be better than his clutzy self and pay attention, wear shoes actually meant for the weather and season that was happening, something their Hungarian leader always pounded into his head at every possible free moment.   
  
To the roof they made it where they all bent down, trying to form the exact plan of action to go here. The three reached an agreement quick enough that Janez stood quietly and went from the stairs of the roof into the dimly lit, abandoned building, keeping the small opening open not exactly knowing his way around, trusting Elise to hear and keep an ear out for him just incase.   
  
The Slovenian turned on his flashlight and huffed, looking around at the factory, it was a bit dull and filled to the brim with boxes, some open and emptied, tossed around the corners of the room and some full and stacked to the brim, layered like some kind of Jenga game. "Jesus, you'd think they'd organize a place based entirely in supplying technology."   
  
Janez stepped around the area, feeling dizzy looking at so many damn boxes. He gestured down Elise who came with him, Lovino would look after them both and keep an eye, an ear, whatever brain cell he had left was to be used on making sure they weren't in any serious trouble. She coughed into the fabric of her coat and sniffled, breathing in a deep breath before opening the other door, quiet as she could. Surprisingly no squeak but it was a door without a handle so she guessed that was the saving grace.  
  
They made their way to the hallway of one of the top floors and both just awkwardly walked, Elizabeta mentioning that he had his office on the floor right below the warehouse, Janez honestly hoped that wasn't the warehouse, that area above them had lacked any skill of organization.  
  
"Let's get this money." He whispered before standing outside the office door and counting with Elise who was much better than him in these situations, he quickly creeked open the door before his teammate burst open and took two shots, one in the arm and one in the chest. Janez winced at both gunshots, still not exactly used to the sound, especially not at this time of day, not exactly his ideal concept of an alarm.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Not even stopping to even look, Elise grabbed his hand as if someone would even be in here at this time or even attempt to be awake enough to call authorities. Janez still followed along and they made their way to the roof before she put her weapon back in her coat and Lovino grabbed her hand's to help her up from the stairs. "Jesus was that it?" Janez asked as they ran back up to that disgusting island of boxes, questioning himself just how dull and quick these missions could be.  
  
"Successful mission." The Italian smirked, leaving Janez to climb himself up from the stairs to the roof, not even thinking about the fact Elise had just ended an entire CEO's life, blood still spilling on his own office carpet.  
  
"God I need coffee."   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter after god knows how long of a hiatus !!! hope you enjoyed xx - lily.


	19. wear your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elizabeta is starting to struggle with being leader after her own friend passed what seemed like yesterday and dražen has his own sea of issues that seem to never get fixed, maybe one will at an obnxious time in the morning.

_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/8/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _9:21 PM_  
  
_—_  
  
Elizabeta felt her hand sort through the files without trouble, not like it was hard but not like it was the most entertaining part or a valuable perk of the job, as if there were many of those in the first place. The Hungarian peaked at her iced coffee that was melting right in front of her on her desk, she definitely not thristy but seeing the ice begin to melt into the drink made her cringe, it probably had the tasteful palette of watery caramel by now.  
  
"Come in!" She replied to the pounding knock at her own office door before the handle opened to Roderich who stepped in anxiously, Elizabeta barely opened her mouth to make some kind of snarky comment to her ex-husband before the Austrian completely shut her down. "Don't even speak, please come with me, it's an emergency." The Hungarian was extremely alarmed and stood up without a word and followed him down the stairs, which told her it must've been serious.  
  
Roderich would be the first to take the elevator even to go up one, simple floor. "Roderich I'm not at all questioning the tenseness of the situation but can I atleast ask?" She yelled as they full on bolted down the stairs, the Hungarian keeping up so well that she had to slow down being behind Roderich.   
  
They approached the clinic which made the leader absolutely signal off sirens in her head, it could be anywhere from just a simple bruise that the Austrian had overreacted to and said as an excuse to speak to her or she could walk in seeing broken limbs and bloodied necks, you never really knew in this job.   
  
She got very unlucky.   
  
Elizabeta stopped and stared before covering her mouth and shaking her head, "No, you're joking." She whispered staring before herself as Roderich awkwardly but soothingly put a hand on her shoulder before the Hungarian ran, "Janez!" She screamed before bending down at the bed as Elise overlooked and saw her leader in such a state of distress. "Elise, Ira, talk to me! What's going on?" She said freaking out, getting nothing but repressed memories of the minutes leading up to Gilbert _dying_.  
  
The Slovenian put a hand up slightly before wiping his face and groaning, "Don't get sappy, please, I'm fine." Elizabeta sat down and shook her head. He sat on the bed with blood gushing from his head and bruises at his hips and knuckles. "What the fuck Janez!" She yelled, wanting to completely slap him though she was sure that had already happened considering his state.  
  
Elise spoke up for him, "He was ambushed, on the streets: from what he explained to me it seems like it wasn't any specific member but there's no way he could've just been a target for no apparent reason." Janez almost died of laugher. "Unless they wanted to pray the gay away." He finally earned a light slap on his shoulder from the Hungarian before Ira butted in. "I doubt it, I completely think it was a set up, probably from Imperial, possibly Sepia." The Maltese girl brought a decent point to the table.  
  
The Slovenian closed his eyes as Elise cleaned the dried blood from his forehead and tips of his blonde hair, "Is red a good look for me?" He asked sarcastically as he suffered, laying in this damn bed.  
  
Roderich stood leaning against the filing cabinet almost curious to scroll through before humming and looking through the records. "I mean I know we have a bumpy patch with Ivan but anything you think actually triggered it?" The Austrian asked before moving to Sepia files as if they would actually charge at them for no reason, they were much more about killing you directly than an ambush.  
  
"What about Feliks?" Elise spoke up, Elizabeta blinking, not wanting to remember, begging to forget her childhood best friend had died and been whisked away after an aparent suicide. "Because he wrote all those letters to Gilbert." She replied, filling in the missing puzzle pieces just a bit now.   
  
"Okay fine and good, sorry for him to but what the hell did I do!" Janez roared before she piped him down. "You lay and don't move while they both work on you." They quarled a bit before Ludwig walked in and also stopped, "He looks horrible, which isn't much considering how he looks everyday but still." The German cut in before the Slovenian turned to him bitterly, "Fuck you to!"   
  
"I'm just saying." He laughed it off innocently before sitting with Elizabeta who felt inadequate and felt an enormous burden on her shoulder beginning to grow.   
  
"And I didn't think anything would possibly get worse."   
  
//  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/9/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _4:34 AM_  
  
_—_  
  
A thumping knock awoke Enis at his bedroom door, he groaned. Playing it off as if he didn't hear it for the first two minutes until a series of knocks came again to the same door. The Bosnian moaned, "I'm coming!" He yelled before shrugging the idea of putting on a shirt before unlocking his door and opening it.   
  
He was used to being disrupted in his sleep so he tried not to think much of it until it was Dražen at his door nervously interlocking his own hands. "Dražen?" The Bosnian asked more surprised than anything else, wiping his eyelids and looking at his nervewrecked teammate. An entire plethora of ideas ran wildly through Enis's head of what he could possibly want knocking at his door so early in the morning.   
  
"I know it's late and I'm sorry but I can't sleep." He said simply. _The guy I screwed got beat up by paid thugs so I'm not feeling the best!_ Enis nodded though he was confused, wildly. "It's okay, don't worry about it—" the silence and tense awkwardness only doubled in the dim light, he grabbed Dražen's hand and pulled him inside his room before turning on his bedside lamp, yawning and staring at the wondering Croatian who stopped and stared at him before Enis quietly realized he indeed, did not have a shirt on.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry." He said before the Croatian waved him off, his face red as a rose. "I'll leave soon, don't worry about the shirt." He whispered before grabbing his hand, both of them now sitting on the edge of the large bed Enis had completely decked out in his bedroom, he had a good taste for colors and decorations though Dražen was almost sure that somehow Idriza had to have helped him, Enis wandered around like a lost puppy anywhere that was a market or shop especially considering he often didn't leave home unless it was for missions or was with one of his own teammates.  
  
They interlocked hands gently before they both stared off into space, quietly sitting with their hands doing all the talking. "You can stay here." Were the first words to finally leave Enis's lips as he stared at Dražen who gently smiled, "I want you to sleep." He whispered as a reply, putting a hand on his cheek before getting up and dropping his own hands at his waist, The Bosnian frowned and sprung up, "No really!" Enis said, grabbing his waist and smiling.   
  
"Stay."   
  
Dražen's eyes seemed to glimmer as he heard the word. "If you want me to." He replied, his lips drawing back into a faint grin. Enis took his hands and kissed his ring finger, "Of course I do." The Croatian had to light up at the reply before taking in a deep breath and humming.   
  
"Enis we should—" Dražen started to speak before Enis seemed to go into a full over drive and smack their lips together, his hands on the Croatian's cheeks feeling a sudden empowerment though Dražen was a bit delirious.   
  
It felt wonderful, a very different kind of euphoria he wouldn't have expected especially being deprived of sleep which made it feel twice as good. Their lips parted but Enis didnt move is hands until he stared at Dražen and smiled a bit nerve-wrackingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said before dropping his hands just as the Croatian boldly grabbed them and kissed him again, I waited too long for this, putting his hands around his waist before Enis very quickly learning to relax into the kiss an enjoying it beyond every comparable belief.   
  
They seperated again before Dražen almost grinned, wildly running a hand through his hair. "Jesus, took you fucking long enough." The Bosnian had to laugh before they kissed again, not even wanting to talk, that was far too boring and there would be a time for that.   
  
"Enis, I love you."   
  
Okay, maybe _now_ was the time to talk finally, about this, about them. The conversation had been avoided for ions, basically more than a decade but now was the time, at almost 5 AM of all possible situations.  
  
Enis pulled him away before running a comforting hand down his back and holding his other hand. "Listen—" he begun with Dražen almost immediately slugging his shoulders, having a feeling where this conversation was going to go quite quick. He had heard every variation of what he was about to lecture.  
  
"I don't want you hurt, I don't want this to make me twice as worried about you or become clingy. This job is rough and we both have jobs to do and I'm scared to latch myself into you no matter how badly—" The Croatian had heard enough and shook his head, about to stand he was so frustrated. "I've loved you for 12 fucking years! I know how badly you care about your position but christ, just say you don't love me!"   
  
Enis was almost angered. "We just made out on my bed at almost five-in-the-morning, you really think I haven't itched for you for the last decade? That I'm not beyond madly in love with you? I just don't want you to get hurt because dammit, you know how bad this game is, once they realize you're my weakness it's over for me, that's all the blackmail they need." He spat as all the words completely threw a curve at Dražen who only was stuck on him saying how madly he loved him back. Everything went out his ear until he mentioned blackmail, Sadik truly must've scared him to death constantly.  
  
"Do you ever think you're far too worried about being targeted? I know we're in a mafia surrounded by other mafia's but still." the Croatian turned his head with his fingers, Enis losing his frustrated expression and completely melting. "I play all my cards on this, happily." The words must've been enough assursnce for Enis who kissed his lips passionately and Dražen who was smiling ear to ear as their lips met, the Bosnian practically throwing him on the bed before the Croatian liked his style of thinking, throwing his own shirt off before they both kissed again, fingers running through eachother's hair.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Enis asked one more time, Dražen couldn't stop smiling at the pure worry the Bosnian felt over such a simple thing, it's like he could never relax for more than two minutes without breaking into hives. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure." He nodded, keeping his hands comfortingly weaved through his hair. "Not just about this but, I mean in general." He whispered.  
  
"Enis." He spoke firmly, "Volim Te." The Bosnian couldn't help but smile, that would never get old, hearing the one person he had been so obsessed with over protecting and hiding affection for say that. "I've never been so sure of one thing ever, in my barely begun lifespan." He joked before they both had to snicker.  
  
His lips firmly pressed against Dražen'z skin before kissing down his neck, the Croatian sucking in a breath and feeling utterly satisfied with himself, wasn't the most attractive time to do it but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain. Enis seemed beyond determined to make Dražen moan or atleast completely weak and it only arroused him twice as much being that self aware.  
  
_You're my last hope in this cruel, cruel world._  
  
//  
  
_-: ✧ :-゜・．_  
 _NYC - 12/9/18_  
 _Team Emerald_  
 _10:56 AM_

 _—_  
  
Dražen rolled around aimlessly in the large bed, a bit alarmed waking up and sitting up before tilting his head and looking down at himself, finding a large shirt around him confused before it clicked and he yelped, flushing and biting his lip, closing his eyes and sighing completely. "Oh yeah." He said nonchalantly distracting himself before burrowing his face in Enis's pillows and almost giddy with nothing but joy.  
  
"It's a good look." He said standing up and staring at himself, posing alone in front of the mirror before noticing Enis gone, judging the large lanket that was completely now on Dražen's side. The Croatian fixed the collar of the shirt, the sleeves quite noticingly lose around his arms but he let them drag. Washing his face and still trying to process it, wondering if it would actually continue today or if it was just some one night stand.   
  
A very _hot_ , very _rewarding_ and _satisfying_ one night stand with the man who also had your heart in knots for more than a decade and admitted he loved you hours ago.   
  
He walked out the door and closed it before smiling, and pressing his forehead against the wooden door for a minute before seeming to skip off into the distance. The Croatian yawned, out stretching his arms and greeting a very confused but curious Gupta who didn't even ask a thing, only blinking before continuing to walk. Dražen held in a deep laugh, biting his lip as he walked past the Egyptian.  
  
Dražen opened the door to the kitchen, knowing well that it was where most of the team spent their off time: looking out on the terrace, laying on couches or stealing eachother's snacks, the usual. He didn't see many people which meant it was a good day but he first saw his sister who stared at the shirt confused, "Nice shirt?" Her words more of a statement than a question before he snickered and made eye contact with Enis who was making tea, what else?   
  
"It's the dear princess!" Arash called from the couch, completely destroying a bag of chips. Dražen rolled his eyes and ignored him though one day he truly had to ask Enis what good qualities he even could think of in his best friend, the Azeri's personality thinned like nails on a chalkboard though Enis and Idriza seemed to very much disagree, considering him some kind of honorary Bosnian. "Fuck you." He called out, not as intent in starting some kind of debate this morning.  
  
Enis turned and almost dropped his jaw and his tea, putting the cup down before Dražen laughed, "I'm sure I've seen that shirt somewhere." He whispered to the Croatian, gripping his waist before he groaned, "Save it." he mumbled before the two kissed, beyond every realm of possible happiness, Dražen wrapped his arms around his neck and was impressed how open Enis was being in front of his two best friends.  
  
The only person more surprised was Idriza and Arash, especially Arash who screamed in his own hands and almost sprung up as they kissed, Idriza clapped as if this was some kind of Broadway performance. "Fucking finally! You two individually thristing to me about how badly you wanted eachother was starting to get disgustingly sad."   
  
Dražen pulled away, still attaching himself to his newly pronounced and official lover, "Hey!" He said to his sister who laughed and ran over, stealing Enis and hugging him like some kind of proud mother before they wrapped an arm around eachother's shoulders. "I mean, I'm proud and quite thrilled." She spoke up before Arash whined from the couch, putting the chips down. "I'm not! I'm gonna be this team's third wheel for life now, now he actually has an excuse to only talk about you and how beautiful you are and how badly he wants to kiss you all the time—" the obnxious pitch and fixation in his voice only making Enis flush a deeper red and screaming at him to stop.  
  
Dražen crossed his arms and hit Enis playfully, "How long have you wanted this to happen? If I knew this, I would've came in at almost six in the morning much sooner." Idriza stepped away and widened her eyes, feeling nothing but sexual tension again. Now her worry was if they would actually confront the tension in the damn kitchen. The Bosnian lifted his partner by the legs and kissed his lips, "You're too mean!" He groaned followed by Idriza shaking her finger, "No, no. If you're going to make out, may peace be upon him that you do it in the comforts of your own rooms."   
  
She practically pushed the two out, all of them giggling light-heartedly almost forgetting the severity and grim reality of their jobs before she kicked them out from the kitchen and waved before she said something to Arash as she laughed and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"You know, you look pretty good." The first statement to leave Enis's lips all morning, directed to his lover who almost moaned under his breath sweetly annoyed by the compliment. "Because it's me or because it's your shirt?" He hit back before the Bosnian cocked a smile, "Oh you, for sure." He pressed a kiss to his cheeks before grasping his hand.  
  
"My closet is yours as long as you make a deal to accompany me in bed every night." It sounded genuinely intriguing to Dražen who rolled around in ideas for a response before shaking his head, who was he kidding, this was exactly what he had wished for. "We have a deal."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed xx the beat up is very vague for a reason, it's supposed to be short, it's a whole damn plot point and wow, finally, they kissed! will they stay happy? is this au an excuse to push my balkan agenda? perhaps to both, tumblr is @leljaaa - lily.


End file.
